Dreaming Of You
by KogasMySexyBeast
Summary: Dreams often are a reflection of the inner mind, but they used to predict the future. So what would happen if a girl from the future was dreaming about a certain wolf demon? KogaXOCXSesshomaru Review and take the poll on my profile page! Chapter 25 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Only A Little Strange

**A/N: This was my first fanfic I ever wrote! I hope you enjoy!^^ I sadly do not own InuYasha or any other characters.  
**

_Every night, for about a month now, I've had the same dream. This dream is no ordinary dream, as I'm standing in front of a large waterfall in the middle of the night. The sky is lit up by the moon and billions of stars that reflect off of the water._

_At the base of the waterfall, there are these men dressed as warriors in fur and armor. Wolves stand at their side but in a non threatening stance. Suddenly, these strong arms wrap around me, taking me by surprise. I turn around to look at the man, but he's only a shadow, I can't make him out. All I know is he's taller than me by at least a head and has these brilliant blue eyes like the sky in summer._

_I don't know where I am or who he is, but I hope to meet someone like him someday. The feelings he gives me are new, something I never experienced before._

"I did not eat all the Apple Jacks!"

"Yes you did!"

Katt yawned and stretched, the sound of her screaming siblings reaching her ears. _'Damn children,'_ Katt thought, scratching at her head. 'That dream…I wonder who that man is with the blue eyes…'

Katt got up to get dressed for school. She went to her closet, grabbed some clothes, and then trudged slowly to the bathroom. Her sister ran by her, trying to get in the bathroom before Katt did.

"Do it and die," Katt growled at Crystal, her oldest younger sister. Crystal stuck her tongue out and went back in her room. 'Darn brat…' Katt thought, putting on her black t-shirt. She picked a black and gray plaid skirt that came to the middle of her thigh to go with it. _'Liz should be here soon to pick me up.'_

Since Katt lived in the middle of nowhere in the country, she had limited transportation besides the bus. Lucky for her, her friend Liz was willing to drive out to pick her up. Sadly, it meant she had to deal with the teasing over her "suggestive" dreams. Katt put on her black sneakers and went to her room to gather up her school books.

A car honked outside; Liz was here. Katt zipped up her bag and ran to the kitchen and opened the nearest cabinet. Stretching from her puny five-foot height, Katt tried in vain to reach a box of Pop Tarts. _'I really wish I was taller!' _she thought, giving up on breakfast. Katt grabbed her school bag off the table then headed out the door.

"Good morning, Liz," Katt said breathlessly as she got into her car.

Liz smiled at Katt as she got in. "Sleep through your alarm again Katt?" she asked smugly. "No, bratty siblings woke me…" Katt said, staring out the window.

"Dreaming about sexy men are we?" Liz asked. Katt blushed at her comment. "Shut it," she said, glaring fiercely, her hazel eyes flashing. "I never should have told you, lest you tell the whole student body." Liz faked a shocked face, then pouting, said, "What, me? Never! I wouldn't think of it." Katt looked at her hard, not buying it. "You better not say anything, or I'll kill you, I can do it too! I have places to bury the bodies." Liz laughed but didn't say anything else; she knew not to piss off Katt.

They got to school just before the bell rang. The day started off okay, Katt drifted in and out of her studies, not really paying any attention to her classes. She was thinking about the dream more than usual.

'_I wonder what the chances are of me meeting him…'_ Katt thought as Liz took her home. After Liz left, Katt decided to take a walk in the woods behind her house. Katt walked inside, and dropped off her bag. It looked like no one had gotten home yet.

"Off to the woods," Katt muttered to herself. She walked into the back, past the old rotted tree house and her dad's broken down vehicle collection.

Katt walked farther past the creek and into the clearing at the edge of the property line. A large sandstone rock jutted out of the grass. Little grooves ground into the stone, making Katt wonder if the land was once underwater or near water.

Katt sat on the rock, gazing at the scenery. It was a beautiful, sunny day and Katt was glad to be outside. _'I hate being cooped up in school, it's nice to get out.'_

Suddenly, a strange feeling went though Katt, making her shiver. _'Is someone watching me?'_ Katt thought nervously. _'Who could it be? Or what could it be…'_

The wind picked up, making the trees sway slightly. Katt turned around, looking for anything or anyone that maybe lurking around in the trees surrounding her. The feeling returned, stronger and more urgent. _'It feels like someone is trying to warn me…'_

The wind blew harder, the branches of the trees whipped around wildly. Katt looked around in alarm at the trees. She looked up at the sky, which was darkening. Her hands begin to tingle in an odd way.

Katt glanced at her hand in confusion, she could see the grass though her hand. _'What? My…hand… I…I'm…disappearing…'_ Katt thought, her wits scattering in the wind. Her sight was going as her body was. _'What…What's going on?'_ Was Katt's last thought before she slipped out of consciousness.

Katt awoke in a dark, cold room. She groaned and sat up, cursing herself for wearing a skirt. _'The one day I wear a skirt to school!'_' Katt thought, irritated at her attire. Her head felt like it was splitting in two. She tried to stand but found unable to, for her arms were chained to the wall. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flurry of movement along one wall. A door had opened and in stepped a rather sinister looking man. He wore a long purple and black robe, and a sneer that could only be described as evil. He had long black hair and fiery red eyes. Looking at his face sent a shiver down her spine. The most noticeable, and unusual feature was a pale pink glow centered over his heart. _'That's only little strange…'_ Katt thought.

"Pitiful human," he said smugly. "I am Naraku. I have called you here to this time to be a living sacrifice. I will kill you slowly, letting all your blood run out of your body, then all your powers will be channeled into me." Katt stared at him blankly, and he stayed silent, letting her absorb all the information she had received. Katt frowned and reluctantly, looked up at him. "What do you mean my powers?" she asked curiously. His eyes narrowed. Then, much to her surprise, he laughed. A cold, empty laugh, one made for scorn, not joy. "You do not know of your powers? Well, then tell me if you can see the glow on my chest or not." Katt stared at him in awe_. 'How did he know I could see that? What is it? What's going on?' _Katt guessed he took her silence as a yes, for he smiled, cruelly. "You will be sacrificed three nights from now, in the light of the full moon." With that, he left her, and without the strange light from his chest, Katt was plunged into darkness once more. She sighed to herself. _'How did I get in this mess?_' she thought, tears welling in her eyes. _'Why am I here? I want to go home…'_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and tell me what you think! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Koga Who?

_**A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any characters. I want to, but I don't.**_

_I was in front of the waterfall again. Looking around, I realized wolves and men surrounded me again. I looked at the sky. The moon shone full and bright._ 'Full moon…' _Then I felt that all too familiar feeling. Those arms wrapped around me, I turned on my own this time, and my eyes locked with his, those bright blue eyes that see right through me. Then his face slowly came into view. For the first time, I knew what he looked like. He smiled at me and closed his eyes. Everything around me started to fade away._

Katt awoke with a start. She closed her eyes, trying to see his face again, but failed. _'I saw him this time…what does that mean?'_ She was trying to think, when the door suddenly opened and Naraku stepped in, looking just as malicious as usual. He gestured to someone outside the door and turned to look at Katt, his face filled with triumph. "Come, it is time for the sacrifice." Katt's jaw dropped open. "Hey!" she shouted. "There's no way that it's tonight already! I haven't been here that long!" He laughed, and gave her a cold look. "You wouldn't know it, but I drugged you with my poison. You slept through three days."

Katt glared at him, still not moving out of fear for her life. _'I can't let him know I'm scared…even though I am…someone, help me!'_ she thought, staring at Naraku, who seemed to be occupied with the figure now standing in the doorway. "Kagura, Take this human outside, it's nearly time for the ceremony." The figure nodded stiffly and walked over to her. Katt gasped slightly, for the woman, Kagura, had the same pale glow emanating from her body. She stepped behind Katt and unchained her from the wall. "Come," she said scornfully. "We don't have all night. Well, at least you don't." She said with a cruel smile. Kagura yanked Katt up into a standing position. _'Great,'_ she thought bitterly. _'This is how I'm going to die; a cross dresser and his puppet are going to sacrifice me to some demon god.'_ Kagura lead Katt out of the room, Naraku following close behind.

They escorted her to a large stone table standing alone in a clearing. It took Katt a moment to realize that they were in the courtyard of a castle, well, what was left of a castle. The castle itself was in serious need of repairs; the roof sagged and had holes everywhere, the wooden barrier surrounding it was rotting and missing large pieces. Not to mention it all needed a new paint job. "What a lovely place." Katt said sarcastically, earning a kick in the side from Kagura. Suddenly a strange sensation ran through her. 'What was that?' Katt shook my head. _'It's probably nothing,'_ she thought, shrugging it off. Kagura kicked her again, sending waves of pain through her body.

Kagura threw Katt on the table and strapped her down. Naraku took his place at the head of the table. He raised his arms and Kagura stepped back. "Are you prepared to die?" he asked wickedly. Katt stared fiercely at him, not saying a word. _'If I ever get free, I'm going to dedicate my life to killing you,'_ she vowed, clinching her teeth. "Well then, I will begin." Scarcely had those words been out of his mouth when a loud crash echoed from the far side of the courtyard.

Naraku looked over irritably at the group of people coming in. A man in red with long silver hair yelled to the others following him. "I've got Naraku. So stay outta my way!" Katt wrinkled her nose. _'Well he's certainly charming...' _Another man wearing purple robes carrying a staff called to the man in red. Katt was guessed he was a priest or monk from his clothes. "InuYasha! Watch out for the girl!" he shouted, pointing in Katt's direction.

Kagura fled from Katt's side and was fighting a young woman in a black warrior outfit. Naraku was fighting this InuYasha, so he didn't see a young girl about Katt's age sneak over to untie her. "Hi! I'm Kagome, and… well, I guess I'm here to save you." Katt smiled at her. _'At least someone remembered I was here,'_ she thought relived. A small child popped his head over Kagome's shoulder, making Katt jump. Kagome laughed. "This is Shippo, a young fox demon." Katt nodded silently as Kagome untied her. As soon as Katt was off the table, the fight ended. "Foolish InuYasha!" Naraku snarled. "I will get that girl!" He pointed to Katt, making her shiver involuntarily. With that, he vanished.

Katt stood there trembling uncontrollably, thinking about his threat. _'What if he does get me? What will I do?'_ A loud voice broke into her thoughts. "You, girl, what does Naraku want with you?" Katt looked up to see the man known as InuYasha standing over her with his arms crossed. "InuYasha!" Kagome scolded. "Look at the poor girl; she's scared enough without you talking to her about Naraku." She turned to Katt and smiled kindly.

Katt smiled back uncomfortably, not knowing what else to do. The man in the robe and other woman came over to them. Kagome waved enthusiastically. "Here, let me introduce the others. This is Sango," she said, gesturing to the woman. She smiled and waved with her free hand. In the crook of her other arm sat a two-tailed cat. "Aww! What a cute cat!" Katt said, a smile appearing on her face. Everyone tensed as Katt reached out to pet Kilala. To their surprise, she willingly accepted the gesture and even meowed in delight.

"Wow," Sango said amused. "I've never seen Kilala take to anyone so quickly." She looked up at Katt questioningly. "You do know that she's a demon right?" Katt stopped petting Kilala. She meowed in protest and jumped from Sango's arms. Sango looked down at her and smiled. "Kilala, show her if you would." Kilala meowed in agreement, and in a flash of fire, she transformed into a much larger saber-looking form.

Katt's jaw dropped. Then a grin formed on her face. "That's so cool!" she exclaimed, petting Kilala on the head. Kilala meowed, changed back to her smaller form, and jumped back into Sango's arms. Kagome laughed and gestured toward InuYasha. "This is InuYasha; he's a half demon, if you didn't guess that already from the dog ears." Katt nodded to InuYasha who just huffed. "Feh. Just another human to protect." Katt snorted. "You weren't the one to rescue me anyway, Kagome's the one who untied me," she said and noted with amusement that when irritated, InuYasha's ears would twitch. Kagome caught her eye and giggled.

The man in the robe cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Miroku, and I would be honored if a beautiful lady such as you could do me a favor?" Katt blushed at his compliment, but everyone else looked annoyed, especially Sango. "Monk," she said in a dangerous tone. "You better not ask what I think you're going to." Miroku gave her an overly charming smile. "Never Sango, I wouldn't think of it." He turned to Katt and took her hand. "If you would be so kind, would you bear my children?" Katt stared at him, not sure what to do, then decided to slap him across the face.

"Does that answer your question?" Katt said furiously, tossing her hair out of her face. While Sango loomed over Miroku, who was now claming he was innocent, Katt turned to Kagome to ask her some questions. "Where am I?" Kagome blinked. "You're in Feudal Japan. Although I have no idea how you could of got here without a jewel shard." When Katt looked at her blankly she explained about the jewel shards, how she arrived in the Feudal Era, and the meeting of everyone present. When she had finished, the sun was just coming over the horizon.

"Wow," Katt said in awe, suppressing a yawn. "So you can 'sense' these jewel shards?" Kagome nodded and added, "And I can see them. Well, I can see their aura. It looks like a pink glowing light." Katt shot up; any hint of sleep in her disappeared. "So that's what was glowing in Naraku's chest, a jewel shard." Kagome's mouth dropped and InuYasha's ears pricked up. "You can see jewel shards?" she asked in surprise.

Katt nodded slowly, not sure what to make of it. Kagome explained how she was a priestess and her powers from it. _'That's what that strange sensation was. It was Kagome approaching with her jewel shards. Maybe that's what Naraku wants with me!'_ Katt stood up quickly. "Where are you going Katt?"

Katt looked at Kagome sadly. "I'm leaving; I don't want Naraku coming after you guys." To her surprise, that earned her a laugh from InuYasha. Katt stared at him, confused. "He's coming after all of us; you're not the only one. You can't leave anyway, it's too dangerous, and besides…" He stopped mid sentence. Katt don't know how he knew, but she had sensed it, two jewel shards, coming fast. "Dirty flea-bitten wolf." He growled. In the distance, a whirlwind flew over the hills, coming right for them.

_'Wolf?'_ Katt thought, tensing in anticipation, remembering the danger in this era. Kagome sighed. "No, not Koga…" Katt looked at Kagome, who was now standing in front of InuYasha. _'Why does she look so worried? And who's this Koga?' _she thought, eyes narrowing at Kagome. The whirlwind skidded to a halt.

**_A/N: The sooner you rate and review, the faster I'll post up chapters. I need the feedback to better enhance the story and I'm always welcoming any new ideas if you're willing to send them to me!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Mesmerized

**_A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any characters. If I did, I'd be rich! See the lack of money?_**

As the dust cleared, Katt's mouth fell open in shock at the sight of his face. _'Those eyes! Those eyes that have mesmerized me in my dreams for so long…'_ Katt stared at the man in front of her, Koga, and knew he was the man from her dreams. He was dressed just like the other men in her dream; but his hair was longer, black, and up in a ponytail. He had a long tail that almost blended in with the fur he was wearing and sharp pointed teeth that glittered in the sunlight. His eyes were bright, blue, animal like eyes that followed her every movement. Embedded in his fur-clad legs were two shards, glowing pink. Katt stared at him in awe, and he returned her gaze, curiously wondering who she was. He grinned and stepped toward her.

"Who's your cute new friend Kagome?" he said, never taking his eyes off Katt's. She mouthed wordlessly, blushing slightly at his compliment. Kagome stepped in, saving her for the second time. "Koga, this is Katt." He glanced at Kagome for a split second then looked back at Katt.

"Katt…Your not from around here, are you?" She managed to shake her head no_. 'Oh my god, he is so hot!'_ Katt thought, still blushing. "Katt's from Kagome's time, and she can sense shards too." InuYasha butted in. Koga's eyes widened. "Really?" he said, thinking. "That's interesting…" Katt nodded in agreement, then blushed in embarrassment at what she was doing. _'Crap! He must think I'm retarded or something! Ugh! Stupid!' _Katt thought, scolding herself at her own odd behavior. "…Katt. Hey Katt!" Kagome called, detracting her from her reverie. "Yes?" she asked, face redder than ever.

"I was just saying how we should have Koga travel with us for awhile. What do you think?" Katt blinked. "Of course! Yes!" she said a little too enthusiastically. Sango giggled quietly and Miroku raised his eyebrows. "You know…a larger group needs more protection. Not to mention Naraku after all of us," she added hastily, face bright red. Everyone stood silently for a second before InuYasha snorted and nodded in agreement. "Feh, as much as I don't want that flea-bitten wolf with us…you do have a point." He finished, looking at the others, as if daring them to argue, which no one did.

Miroku turned to Koga yawning. "Sadly, we've been up all night following Naraku. I hope you don't mind us resting for a bit?" InuYasha looked as if he was about to protest but caught Kagome's gaze and thought better of it. Koga shook his head. "Nah, I don't mind at all," he stretched and leaned up ageist the tree behind him. "Actually, I think it's a wonderful idea." He said and closed his eyes. Katt and Kagome sighed in relief and began preparing a place to sleep. Kagome offered to share her sleeping bag with Katt until she could bring Katt one of her own. "It's no big deal," she had said and was out in minutes. It didn't take long for everyone else to drift off to sleep.

_I'm at the waterfall again. '_But why?'_ she thought, looking around. None of the men were there but the wolves still surrounded the pool of water in front of her. _'I already met Koga…'_ As if on cue, Koga came up beside her and hugged her, pulling her close to his chest. She looked up at his face, at his bright blue eyes glowing like two chips of ice. He smiled and led her to the edge of the pool of water. He stepped back into the crystal clear water and held out his hand. Katt hesitated, and almost immediately regretted it; for the water and Koga began to fade, like mist in the morning. _'No! The dream's over?' _she thought franticly as everything vanished._

Katt awoke and sat bolt upright. The sun shone high above the camp, penetrating the shade Katt and Kagome had been sleeping under. Kagome stirred beside her and sat up, yawning. "You okay Katt?" she asked drowsily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Katt nodded slowly. "Yeah, I just fell a little…dirty you know? That fight with Naraku…well, being captured by Naraku, I don't feel clean." Kagome nodded in understanding. "There's a hot spring over there," she said, pointing through the trees. "You can bathe and wash your clothes. Let them dry while you bathe, it won't take too long in this sun." Kagome gestured to the sky.

Katt yawned and stretched. "You want to come with me?" she asked. Kagome shook he head. "No, I went while you slept, and besides; I have to cook. You can only guess on how InuYasha can get when he's hungry." She made an exaggerated face, pretending to be InuYasha. Katt laughed and thanked her for her help. Katt grabbed a bar of soap and a towel from Kagome's bag and set out for the hot spring. The trip didn't take long, in no time, Katt found herself in front of a huge hot spring.

The bottom of the pool was some type of smooth black stone, naturally carved out by water and time. The water was clear and sparkled in the sunlight. _'It's so clear, just like my dream.' _She thought, setting her bath stuff at the edge. Katt stripped off her dirty clothes, discovering, sadly, that her skirt was torn on the inside. _'At least no one can see it.' _She thought, grateful for that fact. _'I can fix it later.' _She stepped into the warm water and began scrubbing her clothes, trying her best to remove the dirt and grime. Once she was satisfied, she laid them off to the side to let them dry, and lay back relaxing in the water. _'This is nice…_' she thought, diving under to wet her hair. Katt rested her head against the side of the hot spring._ 'I could get used to this.'_

A noise to one side broke into her thoughts. Katt stood, reaching for her towel. Before she could cover herself, Koga burst through the trees. "There you are Katt! I was just looking for…" he stopped mid sentence and stared at Katt's naked form, his face bright red. "Uhh…" he started, raising his hands in defense. "I can explain." Katt's fists clenched. "KOGA! GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled angrily. Koga stood there, stunned. Katt's eyes widened. "AND STOP STARING!" Koga turned and high tailed it out of the clearing, Katt cursing him the whole way.

**_A/N: The sooner you rate and review, the faster I'll post up chapters. I need the feedback to better enhance the story and I'm always welcoming any new ideas if you're willing to send them to me!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Rumors

**_A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any characters, sadly._**

After the hot spring incident, Katt walked by Sango, Kagome, and Miroku for the rest of the day, Koga following behind them. She cornered him before they left and agreed not to say anything if Koga kept his mouth shut. Kagome had let her borrow a pair of shorts and a t-shirt until Katt got a chance to get some clothes of her own. The gang was walking through the forest, looking for a place to stop for dinner. The day had been fairly uneventful, not an enemy in sight.

As Koga and InuYasha set up camp, Miroku went to gather firewood with Shippo. Sango and Kagome went to bathe in a nearby hot spring, Katt tagged along, even though she didn't need one. She didn't want to face Koga yet, but almost immediately wished she had stayed behind with the guys.

"Ah, that feels good," said Kagome, getting into the hot spring. "Yeah you said it!" replied Sango and Katt. It had been a long day, even if it was uneventful. "So, Katt, what do you think of the Feudal era so far?" asked Sango. Katt turned to Sango. "It's pretty cool. It would be better if I had some clothes…or an I-pod." Katt said in a kidding tone. "No, really, it's nice here, better than home anyway." Katt said, staring off.

"What's wrong with your home?" Sango asked, concerned. Katt looked at her, trying to decide if she should say anything. "Well, let's just say I had boy trouble." Katt said harsher than she meant to. Sango nodded. "I know what you mean by boy trouble." Katt guessed Sango meant Miroku. Kagome smiled as Katt eyed her suspiciously. "What?" Katt asked slowly. Kagome looked at Katt innocently. "What do you think about the boys here?" Katt turned pink. _'They're talking about Koga. I guess they saw how awkwardly we've been acting,'_ Katt thought, painfully aware of Kagome and Sango staring at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katt said carefully, pushing Koga from her mind. She didn't want the others to find out how she really felt. Sango and Kagome smiled at each other. "Ha, thought so." Sango said. "You thought what Sango?" Katt asked, studying her face. "We knew it! You have a crush on Koga!" Kagome said gleefully. Katt face reddened. "What are you talking about?" she said trying to ignore the fact her face was bright red.

"Don't try to hide it. We can so tell." Sango smirked. "I DO NOT! Shut up!" Katt sputtered. Kagome smiled. "The color of your face contradicts you." Katt glared at her. "I'll kill you!" she said, splashing both of them. After a huge water fight, they all burst out laughing and got ready to head back to camp, Kagome and Sango skipping ahead singing, "Koga and Katt, Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Katt ran behind them yelling. "I swear I will kill you both if they hear! Kagome! Sango!"

Back at camp everyone settled down for a meal. The camp had been hastily thrown together, since InuYasha and Koga had started fighting over a bag of chips. The girls got back in time to see Koga drop kick InuYasha and scurry up a tree, bag of chips in hand. InuYasha yelled at Kagome for letting the wolf stay and got 'sat' into next week. He spent the rest of the night sulking in a tree at the edge of camp, as far away from Koga as he could get. After eating, the gang settled down around the campfire to tell stories about their adventures.

Katt listened with some envy; she wanted to explore the world like they did, but she still had to get home. _'I wonder what my family's doing without me.' _Katt thought of her dad and siblings. Kagome called to her, shaking Katt from her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" she asked sweetly, throwing a quick glance at Koga that only Katt and Sango caught. Katt sighed. "My family," she said, staring at the fire. "Tell us about your family." Miroku said, sliding closer to Sango. Katt looked around at the others._ 'They all seem interested,' s_he thought.

"Okay, well…I'm the oldest of five. My parents kind of split up, so I have two half sisters; different fathers." Katt paused to if everyone was listening. They all stared intently at her. "Get on with it!" InuYasha yelled from his tree, much to everyone's surprise. Katt smiled and continued. "My oldest sister, Crystal, is twelve, my oldest brother, Mitchell, is eleven, Tony, my youngest brother is eight, my older half sister, Sidney, is about three, and the youngest, also my half sister, Helen, is a year and a half old." Katt finished in one breath. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"You have that many brothers and sisters? Your house must be huge!" Shippo said, gesturing with his hands, his eyes wide in shock and excitement. Katt shook her head. "No, no, I only live with the oldest three, my full blood relations. We live with my dad, and believe me, our house is not huge." Katt said, laughing. Shippo nodded, his face screwed up in thought. "But what about the other two sisters? Where do they live?" Katt smiled at the kit's curiosity. "Sidney lives with her father and Helen lives with my mom in the next town. They aren't that far…well, from my house anyway…" she chuckled weakly, staring at the starry sky.

The others exchanged concerned looks. "Well," Kagome said, sanding up and stretching. "It's getting late, and I'm tired." Kagome turned to the others. "What about you?" she asked, Katt not missing the hidden command in her voice. _'At least she cares…'_ she thought. Katt stole a glance at Koga, he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, and as soon as he realized she was watching him, he too, stretched and walked swiftly over to the tree he was going to sleep agiest.

Katt smiled to herself. _'And so does he._' Slightly comforted by this fact for some reason, Katt stood and walked to the sleeping bag she and Kagome were sharing and crawled inside. Kagome moved over to give her room, and she was out before her head hit the pillow. Katt slept peacefully, the first dreamless sleep she had in weeks.

**_A/N: The sooner you rate and review, the faster I'll post up chapters. I need the feedback to better enhance the story and I'm always welcoming any new ideas if you're willing to send them to me!_**


	5. Chapter 5 Rude Awakening

**_A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any characters. COOKIES! Sorry, lack of sleep..._**

The following morning everyone received a rather rude awakening as a large and very angry wolf demon rampaged around the camp, howling something fierce. InuYasha and Koga were the first up, followed by Katt. She awoke to InuYasha and Koga trying to corner the demon, but it was smarter and stronger then they gave credit. Koga!" Miroku called, scrambling around behind the demon. "Try talking to it!" InuYasha snorted and swiped at the demon, missing entirely. Katt looked at the monk. _'Maybe he knows more than he lets on...'_ Katt thought, for she had heard the demon complaining of its pain. "Why don't we invite him to a meal?" InuYasha said sarcastically. Koga was a little less rude. "I've tried; he won't listen or speak to us!"

Miroku shook his head. "Then we have no choice; he has to die!" InuYasha raised his Tetsiaga; getting ready for his Wind Scar, when Katt ran in front of him. "What do you mean 'he hasn't said anything'?" she said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Koga. Sometimes she had a worse temper than InuYasha. "He's been howling in pain sense he came in! Can't you see he's hurt?" Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded. They hadn't heard anything but bellowing from the wolf demon. Katt sighed and ran to the demon's side.

The wolf demon tensed and growled at Katt as she approached. "Shhh, it's okay," she said softly, sidling up to the demon slowly. The wolf watched her every move, fangs still bared. "Come on, let me see, I know your paw's hurt. Let me see it," Katt got on her knees, a sign of submission, and reached for the injured paw. Everyone visibly tensed, but the massive demon just whined and sat on its hunches. Sitting down, he was twice Katt's height. He held out his paw to Katt, still watching the others. Katt turned to them. "Don't try to get any closer, I do not feel like being shredded to pieces so early in the morning," Katt warned the others, looking at the demon's razor sharp claws; then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome! Toss me some bandages!" she called, catching the bundle Kagome threw to her. Katt bent to examine the wolf's paw. A large chunk of metal was jammed into the pad; it looked infected, blood and pus was oozing out of the wound. Katt glanced up at the wolf demon. "Ok, you're not going to like this, but its going to hurt," she said carefully, staring deeply in to the demon's eyes. At her words, the wolf leaned down and licked her cheek. "Somebody bring me water!" Katt called behind her.

Sango came up carrying a full sloshing bucket, still warm from the hot spring. Katt popped her knuckles and reached for the metal shard, keeping an eye on the wolf; who watched her carefully. In one fluid movement, Katt grabbed the metal shard and yanked, causing the wolf to yelp in shock. In no time, he was on his feet, bearing down on Katt, who stayed calm as the wolf pinned her to the ground. She smiled and held up the hunk of metal. The wolf demon backed down immediately, licking her face in apology and gratitude. "Let's cover that wound," Katt said, wiping the drool from her face.

The others watched in stunned silence as she cleaned and wrapped the demon's paw. "She's really brave," Miroku whispered to the others, watching Katt pet the wolf on his head, laughing as he licked her face. "I wonder why she could hear the wolf's speech, but we couldn't," Sango said. She turned to Koga, who was distracted by his own thoughts; watching Katt play with the wolf. "Did you hear the wolf Koga?" Sango asked, a knowing look on her face. Koga snapped his head up, a look of confusion on his face. Recovering quickly, he flashed a smile, and shook his head. "Not at all…" he said, staring intently as Katt, who was walking up to them, wolf demon at her side.

Katt turned to InuYasha. "Can he come with us? He really likes me! And he can hunt for us!" she pleaded. InuYasha huffed, looking at the others. None of them objected. "Fine, whatever, but if he tries to kill you, don't come crying to me!" he said, eyeing the wolf with distaste. Kagome stepped toward Katt. "Does he have a name?" Kagome asked, softly petting the demon. Katt shook her head. "I already asked; no name. He said for helping him, he would answer to any name I give him." She said petting the massive wolf. "What did you name him?" Sango asked.

"Ookami," Katt said, smiling at the wolf demon. InuYasha snorted. "Wolf?" Miroku asked. "Why did you name him that?" Katt shrugged. "First thing that came to my mind," she said truthfully. Koga cleared his throat, glanced at Katt and smiled. "I have decided something," he said, never taking his eyes off Katt. Everyone looked at him, confused. "Could you explain?" Sango asked. Koga walked up to Katt and took her hands in his, ignoring the warning growls from Ookami.

"It's okay Ookami," she said, smiling at the wolf, her gaze hardened slightly as she turned back to Koga. "What is it Koga?" she asked, trying to pull her hands away from his without much success. "I have decided that you, Katt, will be my mate," Koga announced, more to everyone watching than to Katt. Everyone else was just as shocked as Katt was, especially InuYasha and Kagome. Miroku recovered first.

"But Koga, we were all under the impression that you wanted Kagome as your mate." For the first time in she didn't know how long, Katt broke her gaze from Koga and turned to Kagome. "Would someone explain all this to me?" She said weakly, sitting on the ground for fear of collapse. Koga spoke before anyone had the chance to answer. "Well sense Kagome doesn't return my affections; I have decided to take Katt as my mate."

InuYasha snorted. "It's about time you figured it out, wolf." Koga ignored him and continued, staring at Katt. "Look at her; she's brave, smart and loyal. She can see jewel shards, not to mention she's beautiful. She'd make the perfect mate!" he said smiling at the shell-shocked Katt. "Well Katt," he asked slowly, blushing slightly. "What's your answer?" Katt stayed silent for a moment; she didn't really know what to do. "I don't know…it's all happening too fast…" Koga didn't look disheartened at all. He smiled at her. "Only time will tell, but I know that you will return my love and become my mate."

Katt stared at him, not knowing what to say. _'He seems so sweet…and confident. But, I've just met him. I don't know what he's really like..._' Koga pulled Katt off the ground, and took her hands in his again. "I promise that I will care for you forever, but I must go; InuYasha's stench is giving me heartburn and I have a pack to attend to. I will be back for you." He smiled again, dodging InuYasha's failed attempt to slice him open, waved to the others, and was gone in a swirl of dust. Katt watched as he dashed atop the hill, and then disappeared.

**_A/N: The sooner you rate and review, the faster I'll post up chapters. I need the feedback to better enhance the story and I'm always welcoming any new ideas if you're willing to send them to me!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Uncomfortable

**_A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any characters. What more do you ask?_**

Katt sank back to the ground, uncomfortably aware of everyone staring at her. _'He doesn't just like me…he loves me.' _She thought smiling to herself. Ookami whined and nudged her side. She reached out unaware, petting him. _'But…am I ready for this…a relationship? After last time…' _Sango stepped toward her. "Katt," she said in a concerned voice. "Are you ok?" Katt nodded, still dazed.

A silence spread among the group as they gathered their belongings. Miroku suggested that they see Kaede, to find out more about Katt's powers and how to use them. No one seemed to argue the idea, so they headed out immediately in the direction of Kaede's hut. Later that day, they rested in a clearing near a hot springs. Katt struggled with a playful Ookami, trying to change his bandages. InuYasha said it was because he was only a pup, clearly disturbed by the prospect of Ookami getting bigger than he already was. After Ookami was cared for, Katt, Kagome, and Sango went to the springs to relax and talk.

"You know," Sango said thoughtfully, leaning back against the rocks. "Koga's not that bad of a catch." Katt glared at her and splashed her. Kagome giggled. "My 'furry little problem', (as they had named it) is not up for discussion at this time." Katt said as seriously as she could, trying not to laugh. Kagome moved closer to her, as did Sango, so Katt had no escape. "Really Katt, what do you think of him?" Kagome asked, leaning closer to her, cutting off her escape. Katt sighed. "Well, to tell you the truth; I've dreamed about him." Kagome and Sango raised their eyebrows. "I meant before I met him." She added hastily. Katt explained her dreams in detail.

When she finished, they both looked thoughtful. "What do you think it means?" Sango asked. Katt shrugged. "No idea." She said. Kagome smiled slyly. "Maybe you two are destined for each other." She said eagerly. Katt stared at her confused at the thought, but didn't argue. _'After my run in with Naraku, I'll believe anything,'_ she thought, staring at the sky peeking through the trees. The sun was setting and the whole forest light up in bright oranges and pinks. At the far side of the sky, the first pinpricks of stars began to appear. _'It's so beautiful here,'_ Katt thought.

"Hey Katt!" Kagome called, snapping her back to reality. Sango and Kagome were gathering their things, getting ready to had back to camp. "I'm going to stay here for awhile, you know, to think about things." Katt said, hoping for some time alone. Kagome nodded in understanding, smiling at Sango. The pair of them turned and left. "If you take too long we'll send Ookami after you!" Kagome called over her shoulder as they disappeared around the bend.

Katt sighed. She really wished she could see her family, even if they got on her nerves, it was better than being all alone in some distant past. _'I just want to see them one last time. They're probably worried; I've been gone for a week.'_ She thought, tears forming in her eyes. She fought them, refusing to cry. "If I'm all alone here, then I at least need to be brave, like Koga said." she told herself.

Katt smiled at the thought of Koga; then shook her head. _'What If I do love him?' _she thought franticly_. 'I don't know if I'm ready…after the last guy I liked…'_ Katt frowned. _'No, Koga's different. He loves me; I just have to see if I can love him back.'_ With that, Katt gathered up her stuff and headed back to camp, Koga's voice echoing through her head. _'Only time will tell.'_

The gang set out to Kaede's hut early the next morning, pausing only for a quick lunch before they set off again. Kagome argued with InuYasha that everyone was tired, and after a few loud words and a 'sit' later, they stopped to rest; only to have InuYasha drag them up to continue the quest. Katt tried to keep up, but she wasn't used to this much exercise, so Ookami carried Katt the last bit of the trip, Shippo riding with her. At last they had reached Kaede's hut, looking more bedraggled then usual from the hard journey.

Kaede stepped out of her hut to see the gang dragging the feet up the path, tired and irritated. She smiled to herself at InuYasha carrying Kagome on his back, not knowing he only did it to shut her up. Her eyes widened at the large wolf demon traveling with them, only to realize someone was riding him. Kaede went to welcome them.

"Greetings, I see you've acquired a new friend." She said, gesturing toward Katt. Kagome nodded and slid off of InuYasha's back. "Actually, she's the reason we're here." Kagome quickly explained about meeting Naraku and how he had brought Katt to the Feudal Era. Kaede's eyes widened when she heard about Katt seeing the jewel shards and the story about Ookami.

"Come, come inside and rest," Keade turned to Ookami. "I'm sorry, you're too big to come in, but I'll have Katt bring you some food." She smiled as Ookami sat beside the door, whining slightly, but obeying. Keade looked at Katt. "Something's troubling you child, tell me." Keade and Katt sat down on the front stoop. Ookami came over and rested his head on Katt's lap. Keade chuckled. "That wolf certainly has taken a liking to you." Katt looked up at her sharply.

"How do you know about Koga?" she asked suspiciously, earning a laugh from Kaede. She looked at Katt with a twinkle in her good eye. "I ment Ookami, he must really trust you." She said, not trying to hide her amusement. Katt turned red, embarrassed at letting the issue with Koga slip.

"You're confused, anyone can see that, but it's what your confused about that baffles me." Kaede said, not taking her eye off Katt. "Well…" Katt said uncomfortably. "I want to go home, you know? I'm sure my family's worried about me. I miss them…" Katt said sadly, fighting off tears. Ookami looked at Katt and whined, licking her hand to comfort her. Katt smiled. "See? You're surrounded by people who care, talk to them; I'm sure they know more about Koga than you." Kaede said with a smile. She stood and walked inside, leaving Katt to her thoughts.

'_I don't get that woman; I'm worried about getting home, not a doomed relationship with a hot demon…crap, that's not helping…'_ Katt sighed, staring at the starry sky. _'No…' _Katt realized what Kaede ment. "I'm not worried about leaving Koga behind, if that's what she thinks!" Katt said angrily, not noticing she was talking out loud.

"You could just stay here with him," a voice behind her said. Katt's jaw dropped open in surprise. "If you are worried that is." Kagome stepped toward her, smiling knowingly. She had two bowls of stew in her hands. "You…you…you heard me?" Katt sputtered.

Kagome laughed. "I don't think anyone else did. I came to bring you and Ookami some food," she said, holding up the bowls. "Everyone's worried about you." she said, a look of concern on her face. Katt sunk to the ground, not even remembering standing. Kagome sat next to her and handed her a bowl. Ookami ate happily, licking the bowl clean. Katt set hers down, untouched.

"I don't know what to do," Katt said, staring at the ground. "I have to get home and see my family at least one more time. I know Koga loves me but I'm not sure if I can return that love. And, to top it all off; if I do go home, I don't know if I'll leave again!" Katt finished gesturing fiercely. She grabbed her head and let out a yell of frustration, making Ookami cock his head to the side. Katt smiled weakly, patting him on the head.

"Sorry, Ookami, I don't mean to worry you." Katt looked up at Kagome. "Any of you, I just don't know what to do…" Katt sighed, looking at the ground again. "First, I would eat something, you hardly ate at lunch," Kagome suggested, pushing the bowl toward her. Kagome smiled as Katt started eating, slowly at first before she realized how hungry she was, and gulped down the rest. "Now," Kagome said once Katt had finished. "What to do…"

"The first thing she could do would be to visit home, before she decides what she wants." Kaede said, cutting into the conversation. Miroku stood in the doorway behind her. "We've been talking; there is a way for you to go home," Kaede said, giving Katt some hope. _'I can see my family!'_ she thought happily, almost missing the rest of Kaede's speech. "It would only be for a short time though, about two hours; just long enough to say goodbye and gather supplies." Kaede said, looking into Katt's eyes.

Katt stood. "Great! How does it work?" she asked, excited about seeing her family. Kaede and Miroku looked at each other, a silent exchange going between them. Katt eyed them suspiciously. "You have to find the place where you went through, find it in this time and you can go home." Kaede said. Katt looked at her, it seemed like there was more to the story then that.

"Come, you look exhausted. We can search for the entry point Naraku used tomorrow. Besides, Kagome has to return to her time to get more supplies." Katt nodded, liking the idea of a change of clothes and her own bed. "Thank you! I'm so relived, I'm finally going home!" Katt said, taking Kaede's hand.

Katt and Kagome walked into the hut to sleep. Ookami yawned and walked to the other side of the hut. He lay down in a pile of hay and was out. Kaede sighed and looked at Miroku. His face was contorted in thought. "She's so enthusiastic. I hope it all works out," Miroku said, glancing back at the hut.

"Don't tell her, or anyone else about the danger of doing this; it'll crush her if she finds out that she might be stuck here in this era, permanently." Kaede said without looking at him. Miroku sighed. "Don't worry, I won't. I'm just as concerned as you are." With that, he pair of them walked into the hut. Neither had noticed the shadowy figure lurking in the nearby trees. The shadow lingered, its eyes on the hut, then, disappeared into the growing darkness, leaving only a spoken warning floating on the wind. _'Your dreams hold the key…they will determine your future. Listen well…or be doomed…' _Katt stirred in her bed, not sure if she had dreamed the warning or not. Yawning she lay back down and drifted off to sleep, awaiting the fortune her would dreams bring.

**_A/N: The sooner you rate and review, the faster I'll post up chapters. I need the feedback to better enhance the story and I'm always welcoming any new ideas if you're willing to send them to me!_**


	7. Chapter 7 The Waterfall

**_A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any characters, and I cry myself to sleep everynight..._**

'The waterfall…'_ Katt thought. _'Everything looks prettier than I remember.' _Everywhere she looked, flowers were in bloom, bright reds and purples splashed ageist the dark green grass. Katt looked at the sky; the moon shone above, bigger then ever before, illuminating the forest below. Thousands of stars surrounded it._

'This is all so breathtaking…but where is Koga?' _she thought, as he appeared behind her, as if on cue. Taking his outstretched hand, Koga led Katt to he water, pulling her in. Katt was surprised to discover that the water was warm, like a hot spring. Even the waterfall was warm, like a shower back home. _'Home…' _she thought sadly. _'I can't have any of this, I have to get home.' _She sighed heavily._

_Katt looked up at Koga. He looked heartbroken, reading her thoughts, but smiled at her anyway. Katt backed up, feeling sick, stepping out of the water and out of the dream, Koga's disappointed face disappearing in the mist._

Katt awoke, sore and confused. 'Why did he look so hurt?' she thought, staring off. Sango noticed she was awake and brought her food. "How are you doing?" she asked, handing Katt her food. Katt shrugged. "Just thinking, wondering why life is so hard." Sango smiled at her comment. "I know what you mean, take Kagome and InuYasha for example;" Sango gestured to the pair. InuYasha was begging for a second helping, shoving Shippo out of his way. Kagome yelled at him not to hurt Shippo and 'sat' him, giving Shippo InuYasha's serving.

"Those two like each other, but they're ether too proud or too shy to admit it; especially to each other." Sango explained. Katt nodded in agreement. "Now, about you and Koga, you need to tell him exactly what you feel. Believe me, it'll make things easier." Sango smiled. Katt looked at if she was about to protest. But before she could say anything, a large whirlwind flew in to the clearing, scattering dust everywhere. _'Just what I need, Koga…'_ Katt thought, annoyed. Koga loomed over Katt; ignoring the death glare she was giving him. "Hey Katt, you make your decision yet?" he asked.

Katt sighed heavily. "Koga, we need to talk, is there somewhere we can go to talk in private?" Koga grinned. _'I don't want to know what he's thinking…'_ Katt thought, staring at Koga. Just then, Kagome walked by and noticing Koga, walked over to greet him. Ever since Koga confessed his love for Katt, Kagome had been able to breathe easily, much to the envy of Katt. Katt stepped forward. "Actually, we were just leaving," Katt said, pulling on Koga's arm. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Koga smiled and picked Katt up bridal style. Before she could protest, hey ran off into the woods. The trees zoomed by as Koga ran full tilt on the dirt path. "Where are we going?" Katt asked. Koga glanced down at her, a smile on his face. "You'll see. Believe me, I know you'll love it," he said, turning sharply, causing Katt to cry out in alarm. Koga started slowing his pace.

"We're here," he said, setting Katt down. Katt looked at her surroundings in shock. _'The waterfall from my dreams…'_ The massive waterfall from her dreams stood before her, taller than she remembered and very real. The pool of water shimmered in the fading sunlight, causing beams of light to dance across the water's surface. The flowers surrounding the pool filled the clearing were brighter in real life. Katt looked at Koga in stunned silence.

"Do you like it?" he asked, holding out his hand. Katt nodded, unconsciously taking Koga's hand as he led her to the pool. "This waterfall is in the middle of my territory. It's not far from the den and, if you'll be my mate, it'll all be yours." Koga turned and looked at Katt, searching for her answer. "Will you be my mate?" He asked, taking her hand. Katt didn't know what to say. _'What should I do?'_

"Koga, I don't know." Katt said. "It's not that I don't want it," she added quickly, blushing. Koga looked away, his face bright red. "I want, I do. But, I have to go home; my family needs me." Koga sighed. "Now, don't go doing something so rash." he said, standing up. "Your family will be fine, there's more dangers here than there."

Koga walked to the waterfall, unaware of the daggers Katt was glaring into his back. "How can you say that? Naraku got me out of my Era, who's to say he won't go after my family too!" Katt yelled, angry now. Koga grinned, walking back over to Katt; he sat right behind her and started to massage her back. Katt was about to protest, tried to stand. Koga pushed her down.

"Just relax." he whispered huskily into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Katt sighed inwardly. _'It's not that I don't enjoy this, but I need to get back; everyone will be wondering where we are.'_ Katt grinned evilly, getting an idea. "Koga!" she shouted, making him jump. "Some one's over there! I see them!" Koga shot up and ran to the edge of the clearing. "I don't see anyone." He said, scanning the trees. "They ran over there! By the waterfall!" Koga whipped around and ran past Katt. Thinking quickly, she stuck her foot out and tripped him, sending him head first into the water.

She burst out laughing as he surfaced, his soaked bangs hanging in his face. "So, you think that's funny do ya?" He asked, walking onto shore and over to Katt. Luckily, Katt saw the mischievous look in his eyes, "Don't even think about it wolf boy." she warned. "You can trip me, but I can't dunk you?" Koga asked, grinning. "You're the one who tried to seduce me," she said, a hint of amusement in her voice. Koga shrugged.

"Had to get you to relax some how, and it worked didn't it?" Katt hated to admit it, but her muscles had begun to relax. "Shut it." Katt said, face turning red. Koga grinned again as he scooped Katt up and started walking towards the lagoon. Katt's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do.

"Don't even think about it." Katt warned, but when Koga didn't stop, she started struggling. "Koga put me down now!" Katt said fiercely. She hadn't realized that he had already reached the water. "As you wish." he said with an evil grin. Katt recognizing the grin, looked down. She was suspended over the deep end of the pool. Katt realized he was about to drop her. Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare!" Koga just grinned and let go of her.

As she fell, Katt reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him in with her. Katt hit the water, and was surprised it was warm. Koga landed on top of her, forcing her under. Koga's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the surface. They both came up sputtering and laughing. Katt looked at Koga, smiling. _'Even if he can be a bit insensitive, he still makes me happy." _she thought.

Koga snapped her back to reality by splashing her full on in the face. Katt glared at him, a glint of mischief in her eyes. She turned to walk out of the water. "Hey, you okay? I was only playing..." Koga called after her, his voice faltering at the look on Katt's face. Without warning, Katt dove off the shore, landing on top of an astonished Koga. Katt laughed, the look of shock on Koga's face changing to amusement.

He tackled her, pulling her deeper into the water. Katt couldn't believe how happy she was. _'I could stay here,'_ she thought looking up at Koga. He had the strangest look on his face. "What? What is it?" she asked, worried. Koga smiled and kissed her softly. Katt's body stiffened; then slowly relaxed. "Nothing's wrong." He said, holding her closer. Katt didn't know what to say. All she could do was smile.

She let him hold her, not sure how much time had passed. Katt gazed up at Koga, her face screwed up in thought. "Koga?" she whispered quietly, afraid it was all a dream. Koga looked down at her; Katt saw pure happiness on his face, and, something else. "Yes?" Katt stared at him, trying to decide his reaction to what she was about to say. She grinned at the look of confusion on his face. "Yes?" Koga said again, more urgently.

**_A/N: The sooner you rate and review, the faster I'll post up chapters. I need the feedback to better enhance the story and I'm always welcoming any new ideas if you're willing to send them to me!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Will You Be My Mate?

**_A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any characters. It sucks!_**

"Will you be my mate?" Katt asked, a smug grin on her face. Koga stared at her, at a loss for words. Recovering slightly, he smirked. "Maybe," he said. Katt looked at him questioningly. Koga laughed at the look on her face. "Do you have to ask?" he said, picking her up. "Where are we going?" Katt asked. Koga looked down her.

"Behind the waterfall," he said, a dirty look on his face. Katt snorted. "I don't know what you're thinking, but you better stop." Katt said, eyeing him warily. Koga seemed to ignore her and jumped to the other side. He ducked behind the waterfall, Katt protesting the whole way. Behind the waterfall was a small cave. "I told you! No! I'm only seventeen and…" she stopped dead.

The moonlight shone in through a hole in the ceiling. In the center of the mossy cave stood a large red rock. "The rock in the forest." Katt said mystified. Koga gave her a weird look and set her down. "What rock?" he asked, staring at the sandstone rock. Katt turned, a look of pure joy on her face. "This is what we've been looking for!" she exclaimed, pointing to the rock. "That rock survived to my time, it's in the middle of our property!" Koga gave her a blank look.

Katt growled in frustration. "Don't you see? I can go home now!" she said, instantly wishing she hadn't. Koga's face darkened at her words. "I see…" he said, ignoring her gaze. "No, Koga! You don't understand!" Katt ran to him, and grabbed his hand. He pulled away, turning his back to her, ignoring the hurt on her face. "Please Koga! Listen!" she pleaded.

Koga had a pained look on his face, but he tuned and faced Katt, his arms crossed. "Well?" he said flatly. "What is it?" His cold words were all it took. Katt burst into tears. Koga stared at her in shock. "You don't understand!" she sobbed. "I'm coming back! I have to get supplies and say goodbye! I wanted to stay here with you!" Before Koga could do any thing, Katt ran out of the cave, still crying her eyes out.

"Dammit…" Koga said under his breath, feeling lower than ever. He ran out of the cave after Katt. "She runs fast!" he said to himself, sniffing the air for her scent. Katt had ran to a small stream and collapsed on the ground, sobbing. _'I thought he would understand…' _she thought, glancing back the way she came. Katt sighed heavily. _'I guess I'll wait for him.'_ She settled down at the edge of the water, staring at her reflection. She picked up a rock and threw it at the water, distorting her face.

A bush behind her rustled, but she didn't bother turning around. "Koga! You didn't have to be so insensitive!" she said, scolding him. "That's a shame; getting attached to demons like that. It'll only get you hurt." Katt's heart stopped. That wasn't Koga's voice behind her. Her head whipped around to see a shadowy figure just beyond her sight.

"Show yourself!" she said, jumping to her feet. The figure laughed dryly. "I'm not here to hurt you, if I wanted to do that; I would have done it a long time ago." Katt looked at him, confused. _'I know that voice…'_ The figure stepped forward, his face still hidden. "I've been speaking to you in your dreams girl," he said, reading her thoughts. "I came to warn you once more, what you're doing is a mistake. You'll regret trying to go home for the rest of your life." Katt's eyes narrowed. She was about to protest when Koga ran out of the trees, skidding to a halt beside her.

"If you have harmed my mate in anyway, I swear I'll rip you limb from limb." Koga snarled, baring his fangs. The figure nodded in acknowledgement. He whirled around and walked back into the woods. "Remember," he said. "Unless you want to regret going home, forget about your family and treasure the memories you have of them." With that, the figure faded into the darkness, leaving no trace of his presence ever being there. Koga looked at Katt and hugged her.

"I was so scared; I thought he was going to hurt you." He said, holding her tighter. Katt hugged him back, all traces of their argument gone. Koga pushed her away and looked into her eyes. "Promise me you'll never run off like that again," Koga said, his voice stern. Katt couldn't help but laugh. He hardly ever looked that serious.

"Of course," she said. "But, you have to promise to let me finish what I'm saying. I don't want another disagreement like that." Koga smiled and picked her up. "Shall we head back?" he asked. Katt looked at him in surprise. "What's with the sudden change of heart?" she asked. Koga shrugged. "The sooner you see your family, the sooner I can have you all to myself." Katt blushed, and smacked him.

"Don't be perverted!" she said, laughing despite herself. Koga smiled, reminding Katt of Miroku. "I'd never think of it." He said innocently. _'He's just like Miroku!' _Katt snorted. "Whatever, I didn't believe you for a minute." Koga sighed. "Oh well, I tried." He said grinning at the look on Katt's face. "Just get me back to Kaede's. I'm kind of hungry." Katt said, wrapping her arms around Koga's neck. He smiled. Without another word, Koga sped up, and the two of them raced through the night.

**_A/N: The sooner you rate and review, the faster I'll post up chapters. I need the feedback to better enhance the story and I'm always welcoming any new ideas if you're willing to send them to me!_**


	9. Chapter 9 Weddings and Kisses

**_A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any characters. I posted another just because I love you guys! ;) WHOO! SHINY!! (runs off)_**

Koga and Katt got back to Kaede's hut just as everyone was eating dinner. The pair of them walked into the hut, Ookami, who had missed her while she was gone, nearly squashed Katt, licking her face happily. Everyone eyed them suspiciously as they sat down. Koga helped himself to the food while Kagome got Katt hers. Kagome handed Katt her food, her eyes asking unspoken questions. Kaede cleared her throat.

"If you men would excuse us, we need to speak to Katt." Kaede said, pointing to the door. "But why?" InuYasha said standing. Kagome glared at him. "Just leave!" she said, irritated. Koga and Miroku sighed simultaneously. "You get his other arm," Miroku said, nodding to Koga. "Hey! What are you two doing?" InuYasha said struggling uselessly. The three of them walked out, InuYasha complaining the whole way, with Shippo following closely behind.

Katt smiled uncomfortably. "I've never seen InuYasha struggle so much." Sango and Kagome looked at Katt, evil grins on both of their faces. "Don't change the subject," Kagome said, edging closer. "So, tell us what took you and Koga so long. You were gone for three hours." Kagome's smile widened. Katt looked offended. "What are you thinking? We didn't do any thing!" she said, sliding closer to the door. Sango stopped Katt in her tracks. Kaede stood. "Excuse me for a moment." She smiled at Kagome and Sango. "Go easy on her girls," she said, slipping outside. Katt looked at Kagome.

"We didn't do anything!" she repeated. Sango shook her head, unconvinced. "Yeah sure, and Kagome isn't in love with InuYasha," she said sarcastically, ignoring Kagome's death glare. Kagome turned bright red. "Shut up Sango! He is right outside!" She turned to Katt. "What did you do with Koga? Come on, we want details!" Katt sighed, realizing there was no escape.

"All we did was kiss, nothing else!" Katt said. Kagome raised her eyebrows. "And?" Kagome asked. "It sounds like there's more to the story," Sango added, watching Katt carefully. _'I can't believe these two!'_ Katt thought, embarrassed. "And I agreed to be his mate…" Katt said, defeated. Kagome and Sango leapt up immediately. "We're going to have a wedding! We're going to have a wedding!" they sang, dancing around Katt. "You guys are worse than me!" Katt said, her face scarlet. "What are weddings like here?" Katt asked, now curious.

Kagome looked at Sango, a curious look on her face. "Well," Sango said, sitting next to Katt. "Weddings very from family to family. As for demons, it all depends on what Koga's Pack does," Sango explained. Katt looked from Sango to Kagome. "So…I should ask Koga?" Sango nodded. "If he's serious about this." Katt made a face. "What do you mean serious?" Katt said skeptically. Sango sighed, exchanging glances with Kagome.

"You know men, speak before they think," Kagome said, willing Sango to remain silent. "Yeah, I know just what you mean," Katt said slowly, not buying it. Kagome sighed. "It's just this; Koga was in love with me before you came, and, he turned to you so quickly." Kagome looked at Katt to see how she was taking it. Her expression was unreadable. Kagome cleared her throat and continued. "It worries me. I don't know what happened to you, guy wise anyway. I don't want him to hurt you." Katt looked at her, surprised. _'I didn't know they cared so much…'_ she thought.

"I see what you mean," Katt said, looking from Kagome to Sango. "But you got to realize; you two sound like my mother!" Katt said, making no attempt to hide the humor in her voice. Kagome looked at her, mouth open. Without warning, Katt burst out laughing. "I'm…I'm sorry, its…it's just the look on your face." She choked out, rolling on the floor. Sango quickly joined in, followed by Kagome. Soon all three of them were laughing uncontrollably.

Alarmed by the sudden noise, the guys ran into the hut to see the girls all cracking up. Miroku turned to Koga and InuYasha. "Isn't that the scariest sight you've ever seen?" he whispered, not taking his eyes off the girls. Koga and InuYasha nodded silently. Katt was the first to notice they where there. "Koga! What are you guys doing in here?" An evil grin appeared on her face. "We could have been changing!" Katt said, eyes full of mischief. Kagome and Sango stared at her. Miroku gave Sango a lecherous smile.

"For all you know, that's the reason we were here," he said, ignoring the protests of InuYasha and Koga. "Not true!" InuYasha said, eyeing Kagome warily. Kagome didn't buy it. "InuYasha, SIT!" InuYasha plummeted to the floor, cursing Miroku he whole way. Kagome followed InuYasha out, yelling at him. Miroku had fled when he saw the look on Sango's face. Katt turned to Koga. "Don't think you'll get of that easily." Katt said.

Koga paled slightly. "Um, Katt?" he said backing up. Katt took a step forward, her face expressionless. "Uh, I only came to investigate the noise, which I admit was kind of foolish…" Koga's back hit the wall. Katt stood glaring at him. She grabbed his armor and with surprising strength, pulled Koga down so he was face to face with her. "Uh…I love you?" Koga said, more of a question than a statement.

Katt's eyes narrowed. She stared at him for what seemed like decades. All of a sudden, Katt moved her face closer so their noses were touching. "Boo," she said, releasing him. Katt turned on her heels and stared at the wall. Koga stood, not sure what to do. His heart had nearly stopped at her response, only to discover she was joking. "Did you really mean that?" Katt said suddenly. Koga was surprised at her words.

"Of course I meant it. I do love you," Koga said, stepping closer to her. Katt glanced at him over her shoulder. "Did you mean it when you said that to Kagome?" Katt said, barley audible. Koga's blood ran cold. He placed his hands on her shoulder and spun her around to face him. Katt looked at him shock and, he saw sadly, fear. "You got to understand; I don't love her, I love you!" Koga said, his eyes burning into Katt's.

Katt shook herself out of his grasp. He looked hurt, but Katt hugged him, closing the gap between them. "That's all I want, someone to love me," Katt said, tears streaming down her face. Koga pulled her closer. "And a few dozen children, right?" Koga said, looking at Katt. She looked up at Koga. "No," Katt said, still smiling. Koga sighed. "Oh, 'cause if you did want that many kids, we'd have to start now."

Katt glared at him. "You're no better than Miroku!" she said, shoving him playfully. Koga stood up straight, looking outside. "Speaking of which; want to watch Sango beat the crap out of him?" Katt smiled. "Sounds good to me!" With that, they walked out of the hut. Ookami ran up to greet Katt. "Hey, how's Miroku faring?" she asked.

"Not very well," Koga said pointing. Sure enough, Sango had Miroku pinned ageist a tree and was knocking him senseless. Kagome, InuYasha, and Kaede were sitting on the front step, watching the scene before them. Kagome was making snacks. "Hey, dinner and a show," Katt said sitting next to Kagome. Koga settled behind her. Koga looked at InuYasha. "Are we going to help him?" he asked, still watching Miroku out of the corner of his eye. "Nah, he'll be fine."

InuYasha slid closer to Kagome, earning a questioning look from Katt. He grabbed one of the dumplings Kagome was making and moved back. Kagome sighed. Katt knew why she was upset. _'Men…you find one and they give you enough trouble to put you off them permanently.' _Katt thought, glaring at InuYasha. Katt glanced at Koga, who was stuffing himself with dumplings. _'The strange thing is, you always go back.' _Katt yawned. "I'm going to sleep. This is all very amusing but I'm tired," she said, turning to go into the hut. Kaede stopped her.

"Hopefully we can find your entry point; we have to find it soon, or it won't work." Kaede said. Katt's heartbeat quickened. _'Can't go home?' _Katt's eyes widened. "Wait! I have found it! Koga showed it to me without even realizing it." Kaede looked at her, a smile on her face. "Then tomorrow we'll get started. First, you need to get some sleep; you may not know, but this spell takes a lot of energy. It works better the more you rested." Katt thanked her and walked inside. Collapsing onto her sleeping mat, she was out in minutes.

**_A/N: The sooner you rate and review, the faster I'll post up chapters. I need the feedback to better enhance the story and I'm always welcoming any new ideas if you're willing to send them to me!_**


	10. Chapter 10 Final Warning

_**A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any characters, if I did, Koga wouldn't be alone!**_

_The waterfall; I was dreaming about it once more. I looked around at my surroundings; everything looked the same._ 'It feels so deserted…' _I thought, my eyes on the trees. Something moved behind the bushes directly in front of me. "Who's there?" I called, hoping it was Koga. The figure stepped out, his black robe blinding in with the shadows. "You! It's you, from the stream in the woods. What do you want with me?" I glared at the figure before me._ 'I don't think he's a threat, but you never know…'

_The figure raised his hand, signaling for me to stop. "I'm here to warn you; this is the last time I can help you, so listen carefully." I stared at him in silence, not sure if I should take him seriously or not. "Don't go home," he said, floating closer to me. "Trust me; it will only being you pain and remorse."_

"_Whatever, why should I trust you, let alone believe you?" I said, glaring at him. We stood there, silent for a moment. "Very well," he said finally. "I'll show you." He gestured to the lagoon at the bottom of the waterfall. "Please, step in and I will show you all I can." I raised an eyebrow._ 'That doesn't sound right, no matter what way you look at it.' _I thought, reluctantly entering the water._

_The water was ice cold, catching me off guard. The figure walked closer. He bent down. "Now I will show you." He said, touching the tip of his finger to the water. Instantly the water heated up. Flashes of light papered before my eyes. Images of blood and gore, destruction; each one forgotten instantly, leaving only the horror they created. I stepped out of the water, shaking._

_The figure stood. "Now do you understand? This trip will only end in disaster." He turned to leave. I struggled to speak, fear had tightened my throat, making it harder to breathe. When I could speak, it came out in a hoarse croak. "Why? Why are you helping me?" The figure looked up, reviling the bottom half of his face. "Because you helped me," he said, a small smile on his face. He turned and faded into the trees. Everything around me began to dissolve._

Katt awoke with a start. _'That was the weirdest dream I've had yet,'_ she thought, shivering at the memory. She didn't notice Koga sneak in behind her. "Hey," he said, making her jump. Katt spun around, her sneaker in hand. Koga snorted. "Do you think this would protect you?" he said, taking the shoe and sniffing it. Katt frowned. "No, but it will protect me from nosey mates." She took her other shoe and threw it at Koga, hitting him in the head. Koga growled playfully and lunged at her.

Koga pinned Katt to the floor, grinning at her useless struggling. Katt growled back, surprising Koga. His grip loosened. Katt tried to slide out of his embrace, biting him to make him let go. Koga only held her tighter. "You know, most demons are turned on by that," he whispered roughly into her ear. Katt shivered involuntarily.

"That's a shame, 'cause you're not going to get any from me," she said, curling up into a ball. "Go away, I'm trying to sleep." Koga stared at Katt, thinking. He shrugged and lay next to her. Katt shot up immediately. "What are you doing!" she shouted, forgetting the others were sleeping. Koga clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shhh! Don't wake the others. Besides, I thought you knew; mates sleep by each other." Katt glared at him, removing his hand. "Yes, but that's only after they mated." She said. Koga grinned.

"Well, then I guess we have to mate." Katt gave him a hard look. "Hey, I'm only kidding. If you want me to go, then I'll go." Katt thought a moment. 'I really don't want to be alone after that dream…' Koga was at the doorway. "Wait, Koga! Don't go…I want you here…" she whispered softly.

Koga turned, surprised. He grinned. "But, if you try anything, you're out," Katt added before he said anything. Koga smiled and shrugged. "I'll take what I can get," he said, curling up beside her. Katt smiled to herself. _'At least he has an off switch.'_ It didn't take long for the pair of them to drift off to sleep.

Katt awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed. Koga had left before she awoke. Katt got up and stretched._ 'I think I'll take a bath before I go,' _she thought. She grabbed a towel and her only change of clothes. _'Kaede said I can't return home in Kagome's clothes, so I might as well change into them now,'_ she thought, tiptoeing quietly outside. The sun was just coming over the horizon, casting thin rays of light across her path.

Ookami ran around the side of the hut, nearly flattening Katt. "Shhh! Quiet Ookami, we don't want to wake the others," she told the wolf demon. Ookami growled softly, licking Katt's face. "You can keep watch while I bathe." The pair of them made their way to the hot springs.

Katt looked around her cautiously. _'Something's wrong…' _she glanced at Ookami. He looked at her, apparently oblivious to her thoughts. _'If he doesn't notice anything, then it must be all in my head.'_ Katt thought, shrugging it off. They reached the hot springs shortly. "Go watch for enemies," Katt said, patting Ookami on the head. The wolf demon raced off.

Katt undressed and climbed in. She sighed, slowly relaxing. The water was soothing to her frayed nerves. _'I can't believe I'm finally going home! I can't wait to see my family!'_ Ookami's low growl broke into her thoughts. _'Crap! Someone's here!'_ she thought, sinking as low as she could into the water, trying not to be seen. Ookami's growls got louder. A familiar voice rose above his snarling.

"Katt! Call off your attack dog! It's me!" Katt groaned inwardly. "Koga! What are you doing here?" She called. Katt could see Ookami through the trees. '_Where is Koga?'_ she thought, just as she saw him. Ookami had gotten the drop on him, literally. Koga was thrashing around madly, trying to get out from underneath the large wolf.

"Need some help?" Katt called, amusement in her voice. "That would be nice," Koga said, glaring in her general direction. "Ookami, get off him please," Katt called to the demon. Ookami cocked his head to the side, asking 'are you sure?' and slowly got up. Koga coughed and stood, dusting himself off. He took a step toward the hot springs only to have Ookami dart in front of him, blocking his view of Katt.

"No peeking," Katt called, drying off. Koga snorted. "It's nothing I haven't seen before," he grumbled, a little to loudly. Katt walked around Ookami, fully dressed and smacked him. Koga looked more disappointed that she was fully clothed than being hit. Katt glared at him, reading his thoughts. "You weren't permitted to see any of that anyway," she said haughtily. Koga smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to…" he started. "That time," Katt finished for him. Koga opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. "Don't we need to be heading back?" he asked, changing the subject. Katt raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I suppose," she said slowly. "But don't think we're done here." Katt added, eyeing Koga. He grinned.

"No, not at all," he said, picking her up. Luckily, they got back before the others woke. Katt looked around at her surroundings. It was hard to believe that she would be going home in a few hours. _'This is going to be a long day…'_she sighed, walking inside to wake the others. Koga smiled, following her.

Everything went by in a flurry of movement. Kagome had left early for her era, returning just before lunch. Katt, who was overjoyed about everything, volunteered to cook lunch. _'I'm finally going home!'_ she thought, stirring the pot. Sango walked up to her. "Um, you know, I'm pretty sure the food is done by now." Katt looked at the pot of stew, which was beginning to boil over. Katt blushed and pulled the pot off the fire.

Sango smiled and sat next to Katt, who was dishing out food to everyone. "You really want to go home, don't you?" Sango asked sympathetically. Katt looked up from her work, and stared at Sango, trying to read her thoughts. Sango blinked. "I just want to check on them. You know, let them know that I'm alive." she said quietly, staring into space. Sango looked at Katt, surprised by her sudden attitude change. Katt sighed.

"I've decided to stay. I'm going back to say goodbye, get some stuff, then leave." Katt said flatly. Sango stared at her, a look of concern on her face. Katt instantly knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry," she said, handing Sango a bowl full of stew. "I know what I'm leaving behind. If I can live for a week and a half here, I'm sure I can survive." Katt smiled. "Besides, you need all the help you can get," she gestured to InuYasha and Koga, fighting over a snack cake. Sango sighed. "I guess you're right, especially about the help." Katt glanced back at the guys; Miroku had joined the fight, snatching the snack from InuYasha, and was now running for his life.

"Come on! I'm a monk!" Miroku yelled, ducking under InuYasha. "Who gave them the snack cake?" Kagome asked, sitting next to the girls, watching the unfolding scene. Katt raised her hand. "Guilty," she said, eyes trained on the fight. Kagome nodded. "Someone should stop them," Sango said, eating her stew. The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Gimme that snack cake! Miroku!" InuYasha yelled, dodging Koga's kick and tripping himself in the process. Koga landed on top of InuYasha, knocking Miroku over. All three continued wrestling over the cake. "I've had enough," Katt stood and walked to the mass of men rolling on the ground. She swiped the cake from Miroku's grasp and ran back to the others. The three girls split it between them.

"You think they know we ate the cake?" Sango asked. The guys were still fighting. Katt and Kagome shook their heads simultaneously. "Nope, remember; men have a one track mind," Katt said, handing Shippo a bowl of food. He had woken up to yelling, coming outside to discover the scene before him. "That's pitiful," he said, plopping down beside Katt, slurping his stew.

**_A/N: The sooner you rate and review, the faster I'll post up chapters. I need the feedback to better enhance the story and I'm always welcoming any new ideas if you're willing to send them to me!_**


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected Package

**_A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any characters. Darn!_**

Later that day, they all headed to the waterfall. Katt finally built up enough endurance to walk the whole way, had Ookami caring Kaede. After a long chat with Miroku and Kaede about the rules, it was all finally set up. "You'll only have two hours to do what you have to; then you must get back. If you don't you'll be stuck between worlds, trapped in time." Kaede said in a grave voice. _'Great…'_ Katt thought. _'Just what I need…'_

After Katt said goodbye to Koga, Kaede motioned for her to come in the cave. Kaede gave Katt her own bow and a quiver of arrows. "You don't know what evils you might face." She said. "According to your powers, you're a priestess, so you must protect yourself." Kaede then explained how dangerous the spell was, but Katt didn't care. "All I want is to go home, no matter what it takes." Katt said, looking determined. Kaede smiled and motioned for Katt to sit on the rock.

Miroku and Kaede stood on either side of Katt. Kaede looked at Miroku. "Are you ready, young monk?" Miroku nodded. "Then I will start the incantation." Kaede began muttering under her breath, strange words Katt never heard before, Miroku joining shortly after. The rock began to glow blue; dimly at first, then brighter, filling the whole cave and making Katt shield her eyes. After the light faded, Katt slowly opened her eyes. What she saw made her gasp in shock. _'I'm home…'_

Katt gazed at the familiar surroundings, delighted that she was home at last. Picking up the bow Kaede gave her, Katt set off down the path, running at full speed. _'I hope they're all ok,'_ she thought, stumbling slightly. Once she reached her house, Katt instantly knew something was wrong. Her mother's car was pulled in to the gravel drive, parked at an odd angle. The yard was filled with trash and their where no animals in sight. _'What's going on? Where is everyone?' _Katt thought, walking cautiously to the front door.

Katt made a motion to knock but thought better of it. She turned the knob and stepped inside. _'No…'_ The grotesque picture in the kitchen almost made her faint. The house was torn to pieces, large chunks of the wall were scattered through out the room. The fridge was on its side, blocking her room off which was just down the hall, half of its contents strewn across the floor. Choking back fear and revulsion, Katt ran to the living room, afraid of what she'd find there.

Looking around the living room in horror, Katt almost wished she hadn't come. It looked as if her entire family was there, her mom and half sisters included. The worst of it though was that her family looked at her with fear instead of recognition. Her dad struggled with his bonds, which seemed to be some kind of insect silk. "Who are you? Are you working with that man?" Katt's blood ran cold at his words. 'They don't know who I am…Wait! What man? It he talking about Naraku?' Katt looked up at her father, tears filling her eyes.

"Dad…I mean, sir, what man are you talking about? Did he have a black robe on?" Her dad's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yes," he said slowly. "And long black hair. There was a woman, Kagura, with him. She's the one who tore up the house." He gestured the best he could at the devastated room.

Katt nodded, relived that he was helping her, even if he didn't know who she was. "Hang on, I'm going to find something to break your ropes." He looked as if he was about to protest, but Katt had already turned and gone. She ran to her room, which was neater than the others. _'First thing's first.' _She thought, emptying her backpack and stuffing it full of clothes. Katt opened a drawer of her dresser, shoving her bras and underwear in the bag, felling kind of awkward. _'I can't believe they don't remember me._' She thought sadly.

Pulling open the other drawer, she grabbed the knife she kept in her room for protection. _'I can use this to cut the ropes,'_ she thought and tied it to her belt loop. After packing a few other small items, Katt ran down the hall, stopping only to take a towel and shampoo out of the bathroom. Loud screams interrupted her packing and made her jump up in alarm. _'NO! Please tell me he hasn't come back!' _Katt pulled out the knife, stumbled over the fridge and ran into the living room, not knowing what else to expect.

Katt didn't remember running through the woods. She didn't remember sitting on the rock, screaming at Kaede to take her back. Once back, Katt had collapsed; Koga had carried her into Kaede's hut. InuYasha carried Katt's backpack. The biggest shock was the unexpected package Kagome was carrying.

**_A/N: The sooner you rate and review, the faster I'll post up chapters. I need the feedback to better enhance the story and I'm always welcoming any new ideas if you're willing to send them to me!_**


	12. Chapter 12 Moving On

**_A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any characters. Nooooooooo! ANGST! Anyway..._**

Katt awoke shortly to a familiar sound. A child was crying. She could hear the others talking, InuYasha's angry voice above the others. "We need to wake her! She's probably the only one who can shut the kid up!" he growled, clearly not used to kids. "Shut up InuYasha! You're scaring her," Kagome said, sounding equally irritated. Katt yawned and stepped out of Kaede's hut. The sight before her surprised and confused her.

Kagome and Sango were huddled around Kaede, all three woman glaring at InuYasha. The small bundle in Kaede's arms squirmed and cried in protest. Ookami whined and raised his head, announcing Katt's presence.

"Helen…" Katt stared in shock at her baby sister. Everyone looked at Katt in alarm. Katt sank to her knees. Koga ran to her side, a look of apprehension on his face. Helen, seeing Katt, wailed louder and reached out, wanting her sister. Numbly, Katt stood and walked to Kaede, who stared at her. Kaede handed Helen to Katt without a word. Katt looked at her only remaining family, eyes welling up with tears.

Helen smiled; shrieking happily; oblivious to the horror the rest of her family had gone through. Katt couldn't help but smile_. 'At least I didn't lose them all.'_ She thought; tears falling involuntarily down her face. Katt hugged her remaining family member as tight as she could. Helen giggled. "Who that?" Helen said, pointing over Katt's shoulder to Koga. At Helen's words, Katt raised her head. Koga smiled weakly, kneeling beside Katt. "Come," he said, helping Katt to her feet. "You need to eat." Koga ushered Katt over to he others.

Kagome fixed Katt a plate of food, watching her carefully to make sure she ate it all. Helen ended up eating half of Katt's food, and wearing the rest. "I'm going to give her a bath," Katt said quietly, standing. "Does anyone want to come with me?" Kagome and Sango were at her side instantly. Katt smiled, grateful for company. Kagome grabbed Katt's bath stuff and the three of them headed out to the hot springs, Ookami following behind.

Once they reached the hot springs, Kagome took Helen from Katt so she could strip. After they were all settled, Sango and Kagome set to cheering Katt up, without much success. Finally Sango decided to tell Katt about her family. "Katt, believe me, I know the pain you're in. My entire village was wiped out by Naraku and my only remaining family is under his control…" Sango's voice cracked slightly. Katt looked up from washing Helen.

"I know you're trying to cheer me up, but I have to mourn for them first." Katt smiled weakly. "I promise I'll be back to normal after all this," she said, and amazingly realized it was true. Helen laughed, breaking the tension. "Who that?" Helen asked, pointing to the bushes where Miroku's head could be clearly seen. "MIROKU!" Sango screamed.

Miroku froze, looking guilty. "I was only keeping watch! Protecting you from demons!" Katt grabbed a small boulder that was sitting next to her and lobbed it at Miroku, nailing him in the head. "We need protection from you!" she yelled. Helen laughed, splashing Katt in the face. Looking at sister, Katt knew the only way she was going to survive was if she cried and moved on. _'Thank you Helen,'_ she thought, looking up at the sky. _'I can get through this…'_

After the incident with Miroku, the girls decided it was time to head back, for fear of other lecherous men lurking in the woods. With some difficulty Katt tucked Helen in for the night. Watching her baby sister sleep, Katt started feeling homesick again. _'No! There's nothing there for me! I have to live on. But first…'_ Katt poked her head outside; everyone was laughing by the fire, none of the noticed her slip into the woods.

When she was far enough away, Katt sank to her knees, sobbing. _'The only way I can live on is if I mourn and move on,'_ she thought. Wiping the tears from her face, Katt set out looking for stones, one for each of her family members; starting with her youngest sister. Eventually, she chose a large blue-gray stone for her father, laying it next to her mother's stone. She had found a small hollow in a tree and stored the stones inside, carving her families' initials on the walls. Katt spent half the night in the woods, and realized that she needed to head back.

Katt took one last look at her memorial, her eyes wet with tears. 'I'll miss you all…' the thought bringing a wave of sorrow. Katt sobbed bitterly, not noticing Koga come up behind her. "Katt?" She jumped at his voice. Brushing the tears from her eyes, Katt turned to be engulfed in a hug. "If you need to cry than cry; there's no reason to hold it in," he whispered in her ear. Katt let out a shaky breath, trying to control her emotions.

"Thank you Koga," she said, hugging him. "But I'm done crying. No amount of tears will bring them back. All I can do is care for my sister and kill the bastard that did this!" Katt stared into Koga's eyes, fire ageist ice. Koga grinned. "Don't worry; with you after him, Naraku doesn't stand a chance." Katt smiled, she knew he was right.

"How about we head back? The others must be worried," Katt said, looking at Koga. He had the dirtiest look on his face. "Don't even think about it!" Katt warned. Koga sighed. "Fine, but you can't avoid me forever." Koga said. He picked her up and they ran back to Kaede's, the memorial blending in with the other trees.

**_A/N: The sooner you rate and review, the faster I'll post up chapters. I need the feedback to better enhance the story and I'm always welcoming any new ideas if you're willing to send them to me!_**


	13. Chapter 13 Shattered

**_A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters. Oh, and by the way; after reading this, you may be a little...pissed, but I promise it'll all work out._**

It had been three days since her trip home and the events lurked at the back of Katt's mind. She hadn't slept well at all. Sadly, her thoughts weren't on the horrid visit to her home, it was on a certain wolf demon, and not for good reasons.

Katt sat alone at the edge of camp, her eyes puffy and red from crying. _'I can't believe this! How could he? After…everything…Koga…' _the thought of him sent a fresh wave of tears cascading down her cheeks. Her sorrow turned to rage. _'Who does _she_ think she is?'_ Katt seethed, her teeth clinched. _'Marching through camp and clinging to him like that, right in front of me! And what does Koga do? Defends her! That man whore! He defends her!'_ Katt sighed.

Kagome and the others were watching her; she could feel their eyes on her back. She could her Sango and Kagome whispering. Katt sighed; she knew she couldn't avoid them forever. Just as that thought passed through Katt's mind, both girls stood and made their way across the camp to her.

Katt didn't look up as they settled on either side of her, there clothes rustling. Kagome spoke first. "Katt, you know this isn't all Koga's fault, right?" Katt looked up at her, her face and cheeks wet with tears. She said nothing. "Ayame's always been after Koga," Kagome said, placing her hand on Katt's shoulder. "Something about a lunar rainbow." Sango nodded silently. Katt sighed, staring off into the trees.

"Just because she's the granddaughter of some high ranked wolf demon... I don't think she should have any man she wants." Katt growled, growing increasingly more irritated. "She's just some spoiled demon princess! And besides, _Koga_ didn't shove her away when she clung to her arm. What the hell was that?" Kagome and Sango shifted uncomfortably. "Well…you see…it's to protect-" Katt didn't let her finish.

"Protection? He thinks _I_ need to be protected?" Katt looked from Kagome to Sango, eyes blazing. Kagome inhaled sharply. "Not to protect you, to protect Ayame." Katt eyes narrowed. "Protect her?" Katt said. Her voice was low and dangerous. "Protect _her_? Why would he need to protect her?" Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Sango spoke. "Katt, you may be human, but I've seen you fight; you'd probably kill her." Katt raised an eyebrow.

"Most likely," she said nonchalantly. "Why- wait...I know why…if I ended up killing her, I'd never win the wolf demons' approval…do you think that might be the reason?" Katt looked at Kagome questioningly. Kagome opened her mouth but no sound came out. Somebody else answered for her.

"Yes," Koga's voice echoed across the clearing. Kagome and Sango turned to look at him as he walked up to Katt. _'Why didn't I sense his jewel shards?'_ she wondered. _'I must really be distracted…'_ Koga looked at her hopefully; it had been two days since they'd seen each other and he missed her. Katt could see it on his face.

Sadly, she was too pissed to forgive him. She wanted to know why he defended Ayame and what went on between them. Katt's eyes narrowed. "Why?" Her voice was cruel and hard. "Why did you do it?" Koga swallowed. "I can explain," he said. Katt stared at him for a moment then nodded, allowing him to continue. "Well? Explain," Katt said, eyeing Koga sharply.

Koga flinched slightly under her glare. "Well…you are right that you can't hurt her because she's royalty." Katt rolled her eyes. Koga sighed and nodded. "I know, but the clan won't accept you if you kill or injure one of our own." Katt raised an eyebrow.

"That's the reason; I can't let you hurt her," he finished lamely. Katt looked at him for a moment then stood. Koga stared, a hopeful smile spreading across his face. Katt lifted a closed fist and slugged him full on in the face. Sango gasped in shock. Koga doubled over in pain. "What the hell woman?" Koga raised his head, his right eye was turning a vivid purple. "Katt! Why did you do that?" Kagome cried; both her and Sango were now on their feet.

Katt's eyes flashed. "Because I'm tired of people underestimating me and thinking I can't take care of myself!" She turned her attention to Koga. "Do you think I'd be stupid enough to kill Ayame?" Katt demanded. Koga mouthed wordlessly. Katt rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Speak; it's the easiest form of communication. Tell me, what happened between you two? Kagome knows more than me!" she said, gesturing toward Kagome.

"I didn't-there was and is nothing between me and Ayame!" Koga said, raising his hands in defense. Katt gave him a blank look. Koga sighed, closing his eyes. "A few years back, Ayame got attacked by the Birds of Paradise while picking flowers. I was passing by and…I can't leave one of my own. So I rescued her." Koga looked at Katt, indicating he was done.

"Umm, see, here's the problem, you rescuing her isn't what concerns me. It's this 'lunar rainbow', care to explain?" Katt asked, looking at Koga skeptically. Koga opened his mouth then shut it. "She-well, I proposed to her," he confessed. Katt's eyes narrowed.

"She was only…seven I think. She was tiny then," Koga said meekly, holding his hand at his chest level to indicate the size. Katt eyed him and took a step toward him; his hand was equal to her height. "Tiny, huh? So what am I?" Katt said, raising her eyebrow with a smirk.

Koga blushed. "Umm, but…I love you?" he suggested. Katt thought a moment. _'Does he mean that. Or is he just saying it to win me back?'_ she bit her lip. She was aware of everyone watching her. InuYasha and Miroku had wandered over and were now waiting for her answer. _'I have to be sure, after that last relationship…I have to be sure.'_ Katt looked up at Koga.

"Why?" Katt asked, looking into Koga's eyes. Koga stared blankly at her, clearly not expecting that response. "What?"

"Why do you love me?" she repeated. Koga grinned. "Because you're pretty. Why else?" Everyone around Katt let out a collective sigh of annoyance. Katt's eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms. "Wrong answer," Miroku said, shaking his head. InuYasha stared. "Idiot wolf."

Katt made a move to walk back to camp; Koga stood blocking her way. He opened his arms for a hug, his face split in an enormous smile.

Katt swept by him without even a second glance. Kagome and Sango were a step behind her, each giving Koga a scathing glare as they passed. Koga stood there, in denial that he had just gotten shot down. He let his arms drop to his sides.

Katt was already by the fire, warming her hands. Koga watched her, his eyes clouded with pain and sorrow. He plodded slowly to the tree line, his shoulders sagging and head hung. With one last backward glance, he sped off into the night.

**_A/N: I told you. And the sooner you rate and review, the faster I'll post up chapters. I need the feedback to better enhance the story and I'm always welcoming any new ideas if you're willing to send them to me!_**


	14. Chapter 14 Broken

**_A/N I do not own any of the InuYasha characters._**

Katt watched Koga disappear through the trees, looking away just as he glanced back at her. _'I've never seen him so…deflated…'_ she thought, biting her lip. Kagome looked up from the fire. "Don't you think you were a little-?"

"Cruel," Miroku said. "Cruel is the word you're looking for." Katt glanced up but said nothing; her face was unreadable. "Feh, every woman from the future is cruel," InuYasha said, earning a glare from Kagome. "He did deserve it though," InuYasha went on, ignoring Kagome. "It's about time that mangy wolf got what he deserved." No one said anything.

Feeling he got his point across, InuYasha jumped into the tree behind him. Katt spoke up for the first time since sitting by the fire.

"I can't go through this again," she said, eyes locked onto the flickering flames. Everyone looked at her, surprised at her words. "May I ask; do what again?" Miroku said, leaning closer. Katt looked at him, then everyone else. She sighed; everyone was listening intently.

"When I was younger, about fifteen, I dated this guy, Will. It started off, well…normal. As our relationship grew, I started noticing…his behavior was getting," she made a face.

"…Odd. He was nervous and really jumpy. He started avoiding any eye contact with me. I started getting suspicious, so one day on the weekend, I went over to his house. His dad wasn't there for once; I thought it was strange, so I asked him. He avoided my question and said we needed to talk." Katt paused.

"Go on Katt, if you can," Kagome urged. Katt inhaled and continued. "We sat down on his couch and he started…babbling."

Katt shook her head. "That's the only word I can really think of, babbling. I couldn't make out a single word he said. Suddenly, he was on top of me…trying to take my clothes off…saying he loved me…that I was beautiful…I started screaming…" Katt faded off, staring at the fire.

Tears shone in her eyes from the light of the flames. Kagome and Sango scooted closer to Katt, putting their arms around her. "He…he wouldn't stop…I told him…I-," Katt broke down, crying into her hands. "If his dad…if...he got home a minute later…I might not be a virgin…"

Katt sobbed. Sango pulled her closer, Katt cried onto her shoulder as Kagome leaned over her, whispering words of comfort. Miroku stood, looking at the girls. "I think it's time to sleep," he said, stretching. "Come on Katt, you need to rest. You'll make yourself sick."

"Miroku's right Katt; you haven't slept in three days," Sango said. Kagome nodded, helping Katt to her feet. The girls helped Katt into her sleeping bag for the second time in three days. Ookami curled up to her side, licking her cheek before settling down for the night.

As the others lay down for the night, a few voices called out 'goodnights' to Katt. She answered them half-heartedly and soon was awake and alone. Her thoughts took over, blocking out any hope of sleep.

'_So much has happened since my coming to the Feudal Era; meeting everyone, the deaths of my family, and now losing Koga… Am I meant to be happy?'_ Katt sighed. She could hear her companions breathing. _'I'm so glad Kaede agreed to taking care of Helen; I don't think it would be safe for her to travel with us, and it was so sweet of Shippo to volunteer to help.'_

Katt smiled at the thought of her sister. _'I want to give her a good life; neither one of us have anything left back in the future. I'll have to find a way to make a living.'_

Katt yawned, trying to fight sleep. _'I want to live out my life, take care of my sister…'_ Katt paused._ "Possibly get married…maybe even change the world…'_ that was her last thought before drifting off for a much needed sleep.

Koga sat at the edge of the camp, watching Katt's sleeping form. He knew InuYasha could see him, but he didn't care, Katt meant a lot to him; he wanted to make things right. _'I really screwed up his time…' _Koga mentally scolded himself.

'_She's the best thing that has ever happened to me…and I blew it. I just hope I can win her back.' _With that thought in his mind, and a new confidence swelling in his chest, Koga set off; confident he would have Katt once more.

**_A/N: The sooner you rate and review, the faster I'll post up chapters. I need the feedback to better enhance the story and I'm always welcoming any new ideas if you're willing to send them to me!_**


	15. Chapter 15 Help

**A/N: I do not own InuYasha. By the way, this chapter is where the story gets intresting...**

Katt didn't realize how tired she was, she slept for a day and a half, waking up to Kagome cooking lunch. The scent of noodles filled the air. _'Nothing like a long nap and a little ramen after a break up…' _Katt thought sarcastically. Deciding there was no point in staying in bed; she hopped up and went to her backpack, looking for a clean change of clothes.

"Hey Kagome! Are there any hot springs around here?" Kagome whipped her head around and smiled at Katt. "Yes actually, there's one just up that road," she said, pointing up a small dirt path. "Sango and I bathed last night; the rocks are nice and high, not many places for lecherous monks to hide." Katt smiled at her comment and thanked her.

Looking around camp for Ookami, Katt quickly realized he was gone. She turned to Kagome. "Where's Ookami?" Kagome shrugged and went back to cooking. _'Oh well, maybe I need to be alone…'_ Katt sighed. That thought fresh in her mind, Katt set off down the path to the hot spring. _'This hot spring is a little farther then the others…' _

The path weaved in and out of the trees, curving sharply directly ahead. Katt guessed the spring was just around the turn. She was right. Katt breathed a sigh of relief as the warm water came into view. The spring was larger than most, about the size of a large pond, its borders defined by large reddish brown rock cliffs. _'Private bath,' _Katt thought with a smile. She quickly striped off her dirty clothes and stepped in.

After she scrubbed her clothes clean and settled next to the highest part of the rock face, Katt's mind began to work against her. Vivid images and memories of the time she and Koga spent together flashed before Katt's eyes, reopening old wounds and bringing fresh tears.

Katt sobbed silently, willing herself to stop thinking about him, but still wanting to remember every moment. _'It's like there's two people in my head, one wants to forgive Koga, think about him, love him, while the other wishes he'd drop off the face of the earth.' _A loud snapping of undergrowth startled her.

'_What-no, who was that?'_ The trees on her left parted to reveal a tall man clad in white silk, decorated with bright red cherry blossoms. _'Sesshomaru! InuYasha and Kagome told me about him!'_ Sesshomaru scanned the trees, a stoic look on his face.

Katt flattened herself against the rock face the best she could, there was nowhere to hide. _'What am I going to do? He kills humans, especially humans associated with his half brother. I hope he doesn't see me.'_

Sesshomaru's eyes wandered around the forest, he knew Katt was there, he could smell her. Katt's clothes were piled up on the rock to his right.

'_What am I going to do? I could scream, but everyone's too far away to come help. I'd be dead before the scream reached halfway to the camp.'_ Katt eyed Sesshomaru with contempt._ 'I would run, but I can't run through the woods naked, bad idea…'_

Katt's mind was racing; none of her plans would work. Without warning, Sesshomaru was in the air, leaping onto a ledge directly in front of Katt. "Hello," His voice was cool and confident. Katt watched him carefully. Something wasn't right.

"I've been looking for you," Sesshomaru said, his eyes never leaving hers. _'He's trying to intimidate me,'_ Katt thought, her eyes narrowing. "What for?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Sesshomaru straightened. "I need your assistance."

**A/N: I told you! Sorry it's so short... rate and review and let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16 Arrogant Demons

**A/N: The story's about to get intresting... I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters.**

Katt blinked. _Sesshomaru_ wanted her help? Why her? Katt glanced up at Sesshomaru standing on his perch; he stared back at her, waiting for her to respond. "How can I help you Sesshomaru?" she asked, sinking down into the water, she _was_ still naked. Sesshomaru smirked. "Your nudity should be the least of your concerns right now."

Katt glared at him, her face red. _'What is it with these demons? Or it is just because they're men?'_ She decided to give him a piece of her mind, demon lord or not.

"I don't care who you are, the least you can do is turn your head! Quit staring!" Katt said ferociously, all embarrassment forgotten. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Your tongue is quick," he said. Katt realized her mistake and made a motion to escape.

Sesshomaru was in front of her before she moved half a foot. He stood over a foot taller then her and almost twice her width at the chest. His silken garments were now soaked to his waist. "But I am quicker," he smirked.

Katt glared at him. "A least let me get dressed!" she demanded. Sesshomaru stood there for a moment; Katt figured he was trying to decide if her should kill her on the spot or move. After a moment, Sesshomaru glided to one side, allowing her access to her clothes.

He never took his eyes off her. "Damn demons; Always causing me trouble," she cursed under her breath. Katt swept by him, glaring intently. She quickly dried off before putting on her bra and underwear. Her skin and clothes were still a little wet but she didn't care, being previously naked with a powerful demon lord standing over her; damp clothes didn't matter.

"Are all men in the Feudal Era this…" Katt struggled with a word to describe Sesshomaru besides threatening. She glanced back at Sesshomaru. Katt had noticed his feminine face when he first walked in the clearing, but didn't see the magenta 'makeup' under his eyes until he got up in her face. "Flamboyant?" Katt said, buttoning her jeans.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow slightly, an almost invisible movement, so much so, Katt thought she was seeing things. Katt stuck her tongue out at him and pulled her still damp shirt over her head. She'd have to get a dry change of clothes when they went back to camp.

Sesshomaru was an inch from Katt's face once her shirt was out of her eyes. Katt took a step back, her face red from surprise. "Watch your tongue girl; if you continue being a nuisance, I shall rip it out." Katt's eyes narrowed. "Don't patronize me," she hissed, getting up in his face.

Amazingly, Sesshomaru seemed to find her words amusing, and in doing so, let out a small laugh. "Why is it that you show no fear? No human has ever been foolish enough to standup to this Sesshomaru." Katt eyed him uneasily; then made a face. "Did you just say 'this Sesshomaru'?" she asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Enough. We have other business to attend to." Katt smirked. "Besides your grammar you mean?" In a flurry of movement, Sesshomaru had Katt by the neck and had pinned her to a nearby tree. "I said enough foolish girl!" Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes flashing red. "I have a name, use it," Katt managed to choke out.

Sesshomaru stared at her a moment, then dropped her. Katt barely managed to land on her feet, coughing and rubbing her neck where Sesshomaru had grabbed her. She stood despite the pain in her neck. _'I'm not about to show this arrogant fluff ball any weakness,' _she thought, eyeing Sesshomaru warily.

Sesshomaru studied her, bored with the turn of events yet curious as to how this fiery female would defy him next. "You know, if you want my help, it's best not to strangle me," Katt said, glaring at Sesshomaru. She made a face.

"What kind of help do you _require_ anyway?" Katt said dramatically, emphasizing 'require'. Sesshomaru looked at her and stared before answering.

"You will see once I bring you to the problem," he said. Katt rolled her eyes. _'Well that's helpful…' _she thought, sighing. "When?" Katt asked. "When will I see?" Sesshomaru of course ignored her and walked into the woods, the opposite direction of camp. "Where are you going?" Katt called after him, scooping up her bath supplies. "Camp's the other way."

"We are not going to your camp," Sesshomaru said over his shoulder. Katt growled. Demon lords were so frustrating. _'What should I do?'_ she thought franticly. _'My bow and arrows are back at camp…'_ Katt's face lit up in realization.

"Sesshomaru! Wait! All my supplies are back at camp! How can I help you if I have no supplies?" Sesshomaru turned and looked at her, he seemed to be thinking.

"You will make it quick," he said, more of an order than request, but Katt didn't care at the moment. She grinned and skipped up the path, bath supplies in hand. "Thank you Sesshomaru!" she sang over her shoulder. Sesshomaru followed her, deep in thought.

Kagome stared at Katt blankly, unsure what to make of Katt's explanation. "So, your going with Sesshomaru…how long will you be gone?" Katt shrugged and looked at Sesshomaru. "Ask him," she said. "I don't even know what he needs me for."

InuYasha stepped foreword, eyeing Sesshomaru suspiciously. "Feh, for all you know; he's going to kill you." Sesshomaru glanced at his brother, a look of revulsion flashing in his eyes. "Silence little brother, this does not concern you."

"Yeah," Katt called, digging through her bag. "This is my life InuYasha. And besides, if he wanted to kill me, he would of done it sooner," she thought, picturing Sesshomaru standing over her naked in the hot springs. Katt blushed; she turned her head so the others couldn't see.

'_The bastard could have averted his gaze,'_ she thought, giving Sesshomaru an icy glare. "She has a point InuYasha; why would Sesshomaru kill her if he needed her help?" Miroku said. The others nodded in agreement. InuYasha scowled at Miroku.

"Fine! When you get kabobed and roasted by Sesshomaru, don't come crying to me!" InuYasha huffed, jumping up in the nearest tree.

Katt smirked triumphantly and heaved her bag onto her shoulders. "I'm ready when you are," she called to Sesshomaru. He nodded and turned to the path. Katt followed only to be stopped by Ookami. Katt smiled. "It's okay Ookami, Sesshomaru won't hurt me."

Ookami whined and nudged her leg. "You can take the wolf if you desire; it would make it easier to travel." Sesshomaru said without turning around. Katt looked at Ookami and smiled. "There, see? Now you can protect me." Katt climbed onto Ookami's back, waved goodbye to the others and was gone, speeding after Sesshomaru.

Miroku sighed. "Koga's going to be pissed when he finds out," he said, looking through the trees where Katt and Ookami had disappeared. The others nodded silently in agreement.

Kagome looked at Miroku. "The question is; who will he be pissed at?" Miroku shrugged. No one really had an answer for Kagome's question.

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed it! Please Rate and Review; I need feedback and I love to hear from you all!**


	17. Chapter 17 Strange Thoughts

**A/N: I am so sorry! I've been grounded for two months.... I hope you enjoy.**

Ookami panted heavily, trying to keep up with Sesshomaru. "How much farther Sesshomaru?" Katt called through the wind. "Not far," Sesshomaru said, not even looking back at her. Katt glared at his back. _'You could at least make some eye contact,'_ she thought, irritated. "Hang in there Ookami," said, petting his head.

Without warning, Sesshomaru swerved sharply to the right. Ookami followed, speeding up; Katt struggled to stay on. "Could you at least slow down?" Katt said angrily, gritting her teeth. Sesshomaru growled and slowed his speed slightly.

"We're here," he said. Ookami slid to a stop. Katt sighed in relief and awe. They were standing in a valley field filled with flowers. _'Where are we? It's beautiful here,'_ Katt thought. The edges of the valley were littered with mountains.

'_I'm glad we didn't come through that,'_ Katt flinched slightly at the thought. Sesshomaru gave her a weird look. A small head popped up out of the flowers. "Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" A small girl, about seven or eight ran up to Sesshomaru. She smiled up at him, clinging to his leg. _'And he puts up with that?'_ Katt was amazed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who's the pretty lady?" she asked, noticing Katt for the first time. Katt smiled, blushing slightly at her comment. "She's going to watch over you when I can't be there," Sesshomaru said, looking at the girl.

Katt was surprised by the warm glow in his eyes as he looked at her. The girl turned to Katt. "My name's Rin." Katt smiled. "Mine's Katt, and this," she gestured to Ookami. "Is my friend Ookami." Sesshomaru eyed the wolf uneasily. Katt picked up on his thought quickly.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, Ookami wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it hurts him first," Katt regarded Sesshomaru with a smirk. She turned her attention to Rin. "What do you like to do Rin?" The girl thought a moment. "Pick flowers!" she said happily.

Katt smiled. "You want to pick some flowers now?" She leaned in closer and whispered in Rin's ear. "We can give them to Sesshomaru." Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru's ear twitched slightly, Katt smiled at his reaction. Sesshomaru straightened himself and scrutinized, fully aware of the whisperings between Katt and Rin.

"I shall return by nightfall," Sesshomaru said, nodding to Katt. "Jaken shall show you what to do." Katt made a face. _'Jaken? Who's J-'_ she didn't even get to finish the thought before a small green and brown blob appeared at Sesshomaru's side.

The toad like creature stood at least a foot tall and was dressed in brown. He carried a strange two headed staff. "Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me! Rin ran out of my sight and before I could catch up, you returned!" Katt made a disgusted face.

'_That's Jaken? Gross!'_ she thought, eyeing the imp distastefully. Jaken caught sight of Katt and let out a startled squeak. "Lord Sesshomaru! Who's the human wench?" Katt glared at Jaken. "Shut it toad, or I'll feed you to my wolf," Katt smiled a Koga fanged smile.

Ookami growled at Jaken, who jumped back and ran behind Sesshomaru. "Keep that feral beast away from me!" Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru ignored Jaken and glided away. "I'll be back by nightfall," he called over his shoulder.

"Humph," Jaken sighed. "Why is my Lord behaving so? I thought he only human Sesshomaru could stand was Rin. Why is he asking this human wench to take care of Rin?" Katt cleared her throat. "Umm, right here toad face!" Katt said, irritated. Rin giggled.

"Shut up wench! With Sesshomaru gone, I'm in charge!" Katt stared at Jaken blankly. From out of nowhere, a large rock hit Jaken square in the back, knocking him over onto his face. Katt leaned over the fallen toad.

"It would seem that Sesshomaru's in charge weather he's here or not," Katt said, amused. Rin cheered and ran farther into the field.

Katt sighed, stepping on top of Jaken as she followed Rin. _'I wonder what Koga's doing right now. I miss him…'_ Katt thought, glancing up at the sky.

Koga peered out over the wide expanse of land. _'All mine, this is all mine,'_ he thought, a slight smile on his face. _'But the one thing I want, my mate…' _The smile faded slightly_. _Koga sighed. He had decided to wait a day or two before seeing Katt, give himself some time to think.

Koga felt his eye and smiled. "She hits hard," he chuckled to himself. _'At least I know she can protect herself.'_ Koga's eyes narrowed at the thought. _'I hope she's safe, where ever she is.'_

Koga glanced up at the sky. _'Almost nightfall.'_ The sun was setting, brilliant pinks and oranges lit up the sky, fading into a deep indigo blue, the darkest parts speckled with shimmering white stars. It was beautiful.

'_About time to head in, I'll visit Katt tomorrow.'_ Koga whipped around, wind catching his hair. He glanced back over the forest before racing back to the den.

Katt, Rin, Ookami, and Jaken sat around the campfire, waiting on Sesshomaru's return. Full from Katt's cooking, Rin had fallen asleep beside Ookami and was now using him as a pillow. Ookami was curled around her protectively. Katt stood up and walked to her bag.

'_I don't think she'll be cold in this weather but I rather her not get sick.'_ Katt pulled a thin felt blanket from her bag and laid it over Rin. Watching the girl sleep, she was instantly reminded of her sister, Helen. _'I hope she's safe at Kaede's,' _she thought.

Sighing, Katt sat back down next to the fire. Scanning the camp, she realized she was the only one awake. Jaken had passed out a half hour ago, leaving Katt to her thoughts.

'_Maybe I was a little hard on Koga,'_ she sighed, picturing the hurt look on Koga's face when she had given him the cold shoulder. _'I wish he hadn't said that though…'_ Katt thought, Koga's words echoing in her head. _'Because, you're pretty, why else?'_

Katt glared at the fire. _'No! I won't forgive him until he proves himself. I want to know he loves me.'_ A soft sound was heard behind her, and she straightened. Katt glanced behind her, eyes scanning the trees. Nothing. Katt pulled her bow and arrows closer to her, checking her belt for her knife. _'Can't be too careful in Feudal Japan,' _she thought.

Turning back to the fire, Katt smiled, felling confident. _'Maybe that's what I should do, test him. I am after all, his mate. Aren't I?_' A worried look crossed onto Katt's face. _'But what if he doesn't want me as his mate anymore?'_ Katt sighed, depressed again.

"You humans make interesting faces." Katt whipped around, hands flying to her bow. Sesshomaru stood behind her, an amused glimmer in his eye. Katt glared at him. "Why do you sneak up on people like that?" she asked, willing her heart to slow down. "I could of shot you."

"Do you think your little arrows will hurt me girl?" Sesshomaru said assertively. Katt's eyes narrowed but she said nothing. "I am a full demon," he said. Katt studied him for a moment. "Good for you," she said, rolling her eyes. "What else is there? What else is protecting you?" she asked, watching him closely.

Sesshomaru smirked, surprising Katt. He settled down next to Katt, pulling his sword out of his belt. "Do you know what this is?" Sesshomaru asked, holding out the sword. Katt shook her head and reached out to take it. Sesshomaru eyed Katt, handing her the blade.

"This blade, the Tenseiga," Sesshomaru explained. "It has the power to save a hundred lives in a single swing." Katt's eyes widened and she looked down at the sword. _'One hundred…wow, talk about power…'_ she nodded her head slowly.

"So it's…the conqueror of death…why should death have the last word?" Katt muttered, turning the sword over in her hands. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her words.

"Where have you learned such wise words?" he asked, his eyes burning as he stared into hers. Katt shrugged. "Not sure, I pick up things here and there." She made a face. "You didn't tell me how this sword protects you." Katt said, eyeing Sesshomaru suspiciously.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "It's a magic blade; forged from my father's fang. The sheath has a protective barrier." Katt nodded in approval. "Nice." Katt handed the Tenseiga back.

Sesshomaru returned the blade to his belt and was silent for what seemed like an eternity. "You're quite intelligent for someone so young…and mortal," Sesshomaru smirked. Katt's face reddened slightly. _'Did I just get complimented by Sesshomaru?'_

Katt studied the full demon for a moment; Sesshomaru stared back at her, amber eyes glowing in the firelight. "Were you dropped on your head?" she asked. "Why would you say that? I thought you were superior to mortals," Katt puffed out her chest and sat as tall as she could, a mock imitation of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blinked.

Katt slumped back down, a questioning look on her face. "And you normally would have killed me for my behavior." Sesshomaru leaned closer to her, an inch away from her face. "Don't tempt me," he said sternly. Katt bit her lip, trying to regain self-control.

"Ha," she chuckled quietly, giving up on self-control. "That really shouldn't be funny…" Sesshomaru looked at her, a faint expression of confusion gracing his features. "What's funny girl?" He asked. Katt's smile faded and her eyes narrowed. "It's Katt. My name is Katt; use it."

Katt stood. "Secondly, I was just thinking perverted thoughts; had nothing to do with our conversation," she looked at Sesshomaru, a nonchalant look on her face. "Oh, well, I guess I'm just another disgusting human," she said.

Sesshomaru was instantly on his feet. He took a step toward her, blocking off any chance for escape. "Why is it that you always challenge by authority?" he demanded. Katt backed up against a tree. Sesshomaru grinned, his fangs shining in the moonlight. The grin on his face frightened Katt more than his fangs. _'That's really disturbing,'_ she thought, trying to climb the tree backwards. Sesshomaru inched closer. "No mortal or demon alike has dared to challenge me."

Katt smiled despite her position. "There's always a first," she smirked. "You don't scare me as much as you do everyone else." Katt said, weaving around Sesshomaru to take her seat by the fire once more. Sesshomaru was stunned. Not many people had the audacity Katt did.

Katt glanced back at him. "Join me?" she asked, gesturing beside her. Sesshomaru silently sat back down, his mind elsewhere. _'The men here are really strange,'_ Katt thought, watching Sesshomaru. She didn't know what he was thinking, and she didn't like it.

Katt yawned and stretched. "I don't know about full demons, but this mortal is tired. I'll see you in the morning Sesshomaru." Katt walked over to Ookami, careful as to not disturb the sleeping Rin. The blanket Katt covered Rin with had slipped down to her lap. Katt carefully leaned over and pulled the blanket over the girl before laying down herself. "Night Sesshomaru," she called, pulling her own blanket over her.

Sesshomaru watched Katt, his mind full of strange new thoughts. _'This girl,'_ he thought, standing up. _'I need to watch her more carefully.'_ Sesshomaru sighed lightly and looked up at the moon, a glowing white replica of the crescent on his forehead. _'At least she's not a threat.'_

The image of Katt tucking Rin in before she lay down played over in his mind. _'We shall see what this girl, Katt, can become.' _With new ideas blossoming in his mind, Sesshomaru settled down in a tree above the camp, watching over his companions for the night.


	18. Chapter 18 Screams

_**A/N: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated; my psycho father thinks it's funny to cut me off from society and I haven't been able to post anything for MONTHS! I hope you enjoy! Oh! And horribly, I do not own any InuYasha characters…dammit…**_

Katt woke up early the next morning to the sound of screaming. She shot up out of bed, knife in hand. Her eyes scanned the camp, finally spying the intruder. A rather large snake demon had wandered into camp and was attempting to eat Rin. Ookami was lying on the ground near Katt, he wasn't moving. _'No, not Ookami…'_

Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. _'The one time I need him,'_ she thought, charging at the snake. It whipped its body around and hissed viciously at her, fangs bared. _'Ah, so you are a poisonous beast.'_ Katt gritted her teeth, and glanced at Rin.

Katt struck the snake rapidly, fighting to get the creature away from the child. "Rin! Hide!" Katt growled. "I'll find you once I kill this beast!" The image of Ookami on the ground had sent her into a rage. She rushed the snake, trying to hit its head.

'_No,'_ she urged herself to calm down, closing her eyes. _'If Ookami is indeed dead, he wouldn't like it if I died in vain.'_ Katt opened her eyes and smiled. Turning her blade around so it faced inward, she flipped to the side, avoiding the snake.

'_I have to be purely defensive, I wonder if that snake-'_ she didn't finish the thought. The snake had arched up, like a cobra, and was waiting to strike. A pink glow radiated from the center of its throat. Katt grinned. _'Perfect.'_

Katt leaped into the air. Flipping her blade, Katt sliced through the air, level with the beast's throat. Her knife began glowing; bright blue energy swirled around the blade. The knife found the jewel shard and plucked it out. _'How did I do that?'_ Katt thought, watching the pink glow fade from the now gaping wound.

The shard landed on the ground next to Katt, sticky with blood. The snake collapsed in front of her, twitching and wreathing but obviously dead. _'What was that?'_ Katt thought, glancing at her knife. Snapping back to reality, Katt picked up the shard, slipping it into her pocket as she ran to her bag, keeping an eye on the fallen snake at all times.

'_Since you're poisonous,' _she pulled a length of rope out of her bag; cutting the amount she needed and carefully made her way back to the head of the snake.

'_We wouldn't want any accidents.'_ Using the rope, Katt bound the snake's mouth shut. "Now you can't bite back," she said, stepping back to admire her work.

Rin poked her head out of the bushes. "Is it dead, Lady Katt?" she asked, eyeing the snake. Katt smiled. "Yes, it's dead." She turned her attention to Ookami. "How about we check on our friend?" Katt asked, gesturing toward the fallen wolf.

Rin nodded, her face cracked into a small smile. "Okay." Katt slowly sidled up to Ookami, keeping Rin behind her. "Stand back Rin, he might attack if he doesn't know it's us."

Rin nodded and stepped back. Katt looked the wolf's body over; she found a broken bone in his right forepaw and a rather nasty puncture mark from the snake biting him. Luckily, he was alive. Her eyes widened as she looked at the wound.

"Rin, bring me my bag!" Rin ran over to her, dragging Katt's backpack. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Will he die?" she asked.

Katt turned to look at the small girl; she managed a weak smile. "Not if I can help it Rin. I'll do everything I can," Katt said, turning her attention back to Ookami. Using her water bottle and a washcloth, Katt cleaned the bite.

Dressing the wound was proven much more difficult, for a while Katt couldn't get him to stop bleeding, a side effect of the snake's venom. She bound his broken leg the best she could with strip of cloth and a stick.

Rin watched her, fascinated. When Katt was done attending to the wolf, she straightened and sighed. "The good thing is he's alive, the bad thing is the snake was poisonous as I had feared." Katt looked down at the unconscious Ookami. "Unless we can make anti-venom, Ookami's survival depends solely on his strength."

Koga let his arm drop, the flowers he had picked for Katt drifted slowly to the ground. "She what?" he said fiercely. Koga had finally met up with InuYasha and the others, skidding to a stop in the middle of camp, flowers in hand and a smile on his face. Once he found out Katt wasn't with them, he lost it. "Where is she then?" Koga demanded.

Kagome shook her head. "We don't know," she said, turning to Miroku for help. "She came down that path," He gestured to the hot spring path. "Practically dancing with none other than Lord Sesshomaru treading along behind her."

Koga looked at Miroku, his voice filled with rage. "I will get her back! Sesshomaru!" Koga paused, looking thoughtful. His face fell. "What if she doesn't want me?" he asked, sinking to the ground. The others looked at each other.

Kagome walked up to Koga and knelt down beside him so they were eye level. Sango came over and joined them. Sango spoke first. "Katt went with Sesshomaru to help him with something; I'm sure she'll come back when she's done."

"Koga, you have to remember, Katt is from a different time," Kagome said, "The methods you use to get woman here may not work on her." Miroku cut in.

Koga stared off, absorbing their words. He sighed and lowered his face. "I hope I didn't lose her forever," Koga said, depressed. Kagome glanced at Sango. "If you're worried about losing Katt, you really need to talk to her."

"Feh, Why are you guys helping him; he needs to figure it out on his own," InuYasha called from his tree. The others glanced up at him. InuYasha looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "You should talk to her."

Koga sighed. _'That's it, I've lost her for good…'_ he thought, looking at the fallen flowers. Kagome sidled up to his side. "Maybe you should stay with us, we're bound to run into Katt and Sesshomaru," she said, a dazzling smile on her face.

'_There was a time when I would give anything to see Kagome smile like that…'_ Koga thought. Katt's face invaded his mind, her smiling when they were wrestling at the waterfall; when she said she loved him.

Koga thought of Katt, asking him to be her mate. _"Will you be my mate?" Katt asked; a smug grin on her face. Koga stared at her, at a loss for words. Recovering slightly, he smirked. "Maybe," he said. Katt looked at him questioningly. Koga laughed at the look on her face. "Do you have to ask?"_ A rather rude InuYasha interrupted his thoughts.

"Fine, the mangy wolf can travel with us. But if he goes after Kagome, I'll kill him." Koga whipped around, glaring at InuYasha.

"I don't want Kagome!" He said angrily. Everyone stared at him, at a loss for words. Koga looked at Kagome then at the ground, his face pink. _'I want Katt…'_

**_I know, I'm horrible. ^^_**


	19. Chapter 19 Purified

_**A/N: Sorry for the last cut off, this chapter is much longer to make up for it. Enjoy!**_

After making some breakfast, Katt sent Rin to play, keeping her close to camp. Remembering the jewel shard, Katt pulled it from her pocket to examine it. In doing so, the shard begin to glow a pinkish white, cleaning it of the snake's blood. Katt's eyes widened.

'_Did I do that?'_ she thought, studying the shard. _'First the knife, now the shard…'_ Katt looked at her hands, bewildered. _'What am I?'_ she thought. Katt didn't remember Kaede mentioning anything about glowing knives.

A loud 'hurray' was heard from the field Rin was playing in. Rin's cheering could only mean one thing; Sesshomaru was back. Katt stowed the shard safely in her pocket and walked over to Sesshomaru, cleaning her knife with a washcloth.

Sesshomaru glanced from Katt, to the dead snake, to the injured and unconscious Ookami. His eyes wandered back to Katt, asking for an explanation. Katt told him the eventful morning. She left out the part about her knife, the jewel shard and her purifying it. When she finished, Sesshomaru looked thoughtful. "Where's Jaken?" he asked. Katt's eyes widened.

"I knew it was too quiet this morning," Katt muttered, looking around camp. Sesshomaru took one last look at the snake before slicing it open with his claws.

Katt groaned inwardly. _'I have to clean that up,'_ she thought. Sesshomaru dug his arm into the snake, pulling out a yelling and half dead Jaken covered I snake slime.

Katt wrinkled her nose. "And I thought he couldn't get any more gross," she whispered to a giggling Rin. As soon as Jaken was on the ground, he started yelling at Katt. "You foolish human!" he screeched. "I could have died in there! Where were you? Protecting your own-"

Jaken stopped dead. A rather annoyed Katt had rushed him and now had her recently cleaned knife to his throat. "Katt killed the snake Jaken. You would be dead and digested if she wasn't here," Sesshomaru said coldly. Jaken looked at Katt who just shrugged, knife still at Jaken's throat. Katt's eyes narrowed; a thought just crossed her mind.

Katt turned rapidly to Sesshomaru, knife pointed at him now. "You were watching me, weren't you?" she accused. Sesshomaru made no attempt to defend himself. "You a had the situation under control. I would of come in if you were in trouble," Sesshomaru said, eyeing Katt's knife calmly. Katt glared fiercely at Sesshomaru. _'Why, that arrogant-'_

"If you had come in sooner, my friend wouldn't be in this condition," she said sharply, gesturing toward Ookami. Sesshomaru shrugged slightly and nodded to the others; Rin and Jaken were watching the pair of them. Katt turned back to Sesshomaru. "We'll talk later."

With that, she swiftly strode to Ookami, to check his bandages, tears forming in her eyes. "What an annoying wench, my Lord," Jaken said, wiping his clothes off the best he could. "Why do you keep her around?" Sesshomaru looked at the toad.

"Because she does a better job then you," glancing at Rin he quickly added, "Go play in the field Rin," before he strode off toward Katt, leaving Jaken sputtering in his wake.

Sesshomaru stepped over beside Katt. "Girl," he said. Katt ignored him, keeping busy cleaning Ookami's wound. Sesshomaru let out a tiny sigh. "Katt, Ookami was injured while protecting you." Katt stopped, realizing what he meant.

'_Rin was screaming because that snake was coming for me, not because it was coming for her,'_ she thought. "Ookami got hurt because of me…" Katt sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes. After glancing over the bandages once more, Katt stood quickly and faced Sesshomaru.

"Well that's no reason to feel sorry for myself. I do the best I can to care for my friends." Katt looked thoughtful for a moment. "By the way," she said casually. "What were you doing, watching me fight that snake with Rin in danger?"

Sesshomaru smirked, not buying her calm. "What were you doing, pocketing that jewel shard?" he asked coolly. Katt mouthed wordlessly before catching herself.

"Why? You want it? I thought you were all powerful?" she scoffed. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in anger. His arm flew out, holding Katt by the throat. "Watch yourself human," he spat. Katt glared back, showing and feeling no fear.

"Don't bother," Katt said viciously. "You don't frighten me," she growled, breaking free from his grip. "Kill me if you want," Katt said in a deadly calm voice, a disturbing smile spreading across her face. "But you won't earn my respect unless you try to." She whipped her head around, her back facing him.

Sesshomaru was surprised. _'This human,'_ he thought, picturing her killing the snake, her knife ablaze with the strange blue light. _'She's something, quite amazing for a mortal. Brave and intelligent.'_ Sesshomaru allowed this morning's events play back in his mind.

The knife had surprised him; that was a lot of power for a mere mortal. _'The energy flowed from her heart, similar to that of a jewel shard…'_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, clearing his mind of the thought. _'Yes, quite intelligent…'_ When she had gone to her bag after killing the snake, Sesshomaru was puzzled.

He wasn't sure what she had been up to. When she pulled the rope out he was even more confused. _'The snake was dead, what did she need the rope for?'_ Once she had bound the snake's mouth, he understood; the snake, a large marsh viper, was extremely poisonous.

'_She had known that snakes move long after they died,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he watched her tend to her fallen wolf friend. Tying the snake's moth shut would prevent the head from biting anyone else.

He was even more amazed at the friendship that had developed between Katt and Ookami. _'Why would a wolf protect someone other than a pack member? She has no wolf in her, yet she can talk to this beast.'_

Sesshomaru had watched Katt as she pulled the bloody shard from her pocket and purified it unknowingly. _'She can purify shards?'_ he was disturbed and confused. The only reason this disturbed him was that Katt had no scent of priestess blood in her.

'_She's not a miko…so what is she?'_ he thought, the image of Katt's glowing knife flashing in front of his eyes. Sadly, this was one question Sesshomaru could not answer, so he took to watching Katt's every move, looking for some hint to who, or what, she really was.

Presently, Katt had wandered back to the campfire. The fire was now dead from neglect and she attempted to rekindle it, randomly singing as she worked. "…I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing…" her voice echoed quietly in the clearing. Sesshomaru watched her curiously. _'Sing? The mortal can sing?'_ He had to say, he was impressed.

"…Watch you smile while you are sleeping…" Katt continued, singing quietly to herself. Sesshomaru was watching her, but she didn't care; she had to make lunch for Rin. She pulled a packet of ramen out of her bag. Kagome had given her some so Rin could eat something besides bread and fruit. "…As you are far away and dreaming…" Katt sang a little louder.

Katt pulled a small cooking pot to her and filled it with water. "I could spend my life in this sweet surrender," she sang. "I could stay lost in this moment forever…"

Katt had stopped caring whether or not anyone could hear her. Putting the ramen filled pot on the now blazing fire, Katt stood.

"Cause every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure…" Katt's voice swelled. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, she was good for a mortal girl.

Katt was lost to the world, lost in her song. Her voice echoed through out the field and valley. She closed her eyes, caught up in the moment.

"I don't wanna close my eyes,

I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd still miss you babe,

And I don't wan to miss a thing..." Jaken and Rin had noticed Katt singing, both having different reactions. Rin smiled and clapped her hands, settling down next to the fire.

Jaken on the other hand was disgusted. _'What kind of enchantment is this?' _he thought, glancing at Sesshomaru. He was completely caught up Katt's song, the closest thing to a smile Jaken had ever seen on his face. Katt continued, never the less.

"Even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream would never do,

I'd still miss you babe,

And I don't want to miss a thing," Katt's voice slowed on the second verse. A ghost of a smile formed on her face.

"Lying close to you,

Feeling your heart beating.

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,

Wondering if it's me you're seeing.

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together,

Cause I just wanna stay with you,

In this moment forever,

Forever and ever I…" Katt stopped, suddenly aware of people watching her. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken stared at her, different expressions gracing their features. Katt turned away, her face turning beet red, she looked on the verge of passing out.

"Well," a voice said. "Continue." Katt turned and looked at Sesshomaru, her face flushed from embarrassment. "There's no point starting something if you have no intention of finishing it," he said calmly. Katt smiled, collected herself then continued with a newfound energy.

"I don't wanna close my eyes,

I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd still miss you babe,

And I don't wan to miss a thing," Katt sang on, confidence in her voice. Jaken was horrified and appalled. _'What's that witch doing to my Lord?'_ he snuck a glance at Sesshomaru; his face was lit up, mirroring Katt and Rin's excitement for the song.

"Even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream would never do,

I'd still miss you babe,

And I don't want to miss a thing," Katt hesitated slightly. Before singing on, one thought on her mind. _'Koga…'_

"I don't wanna miss one smile,

I don't wanna miss one kiss,

Well, I just wanna be with you,

Right here with you, just like this." Sesshomaru watched Katt, a look of mild interest on his face. He was surprised when this strange thought popped in his mind.

'_She's singing this song for someone else,' _Sesshomaru was even more surprised when he discovered this disappointed him. _'Just a mortal, she's just a mortal girl…'_ he thought, knowing he was wrong in more than just one way.

"I just wanna hold you close,

Feel your heart so close to mine,

And just stay here in this moment,

For all the rest of time," Katt grew even louder, if possible. A small tear fell down her cheek. _'Damn men,'_ she thought, wiping it away before anyone saw. _'I can't believe I'm singing this for him.'_ Clearing her mind of that thought, Katt was set on finishing the song.

"Even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream would never do,

I'd still miss you babe,

And I don't want to miss a thing," Katt's voice filled the valley as it resonated off the mountains. Once she had finished, Rin jumped up and tackled Katt with a hug. "That was pretty, Lady Katt! Can you teach me to sing?" Katt laughed. "Of course I can."

Sesshomaru stood and studied her a moment. "Did you write that song?" he asked. Katt shook her head. "No. In my time, groups of people called bands write and sing songs. This song was by the band Aerosmith."

Katt had decided not to tell him about cds or the radio; she knew Sesshomaru was capable of understanding but it would take too long to explain.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly at her words. Katt's eyes went wide in realization. "The food!" she raced over to the pot. "Lucky," she said relived. "The food didn't burn." Katt glanced at Rin. "It's time to eat Rin. I can teach you how to sing after you finish."

Rin cheered and ran to Katt to get a bowl. Once the noodles hit her lips, Rin's face lit up. "It's good Lady Katt!" The child began gulp down the ramen hungrily. "Hey, slow down. I don't want you to choke," Katt laughed. Rin slowed her pace in response.

_**A/N: Yeah, I know, awkward ending… don't worry, the next chapter will be better! What do you think Katt is? So many questions and so little time to answer them. ^^**_


	20. Chapter 20 Healing

A/N: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters and it depresses me... By the way... I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted, but I promise it will be good. Love ya all! ^^

After they were done eating, Katt preceded to teach Rin to sing. Katt sang the scale. "Now it's your turn," she said, encouraging Rin to try. The girl hesitated for a moment before singing. "Good job!" Katt applauded. Rin frowned.

"But it doesn't sound like your singing," she said sadly. Katt smiled. "You can't be perfect on your first try," Katt said. "You sound better than I did when I first started," she for motioned Rin to sing it again. Rin tried the scale again; she was off a little coming back down but other than that it sounded excellent. Sesshomaru was impressed. _'She's a good teacher…'_

"That's wonderful!" Katt exclaimed. Rin grinned ecstatically. "If you keep learning this quickly, you'll be singing like me in no time." Katt smiled at the look of joy on Rin's face.

"Really, Lady Katt? I could sing like you?" Katt laughed. "Maybe even better than me." Sesshomaru had seen enough.

"Girl…Katt, I need to have a word with you," Sesshomaru gestured to the woods where they would have some privacy. Katt instructed Rin to keep practicing the scale until she got back, and followed Sesshomaru into the forest.

Once they were out of sight of the camp, Sesshomaru tuned to Katt, an unusual look on his face. Katt stared at him suspiciously.

"I have decided that you shall be Rin's tutor; you shall teach her manners, how to write," he paused. "And anything else you think she'll need to learn."

Katt stared at him, a blank look on her face. "In return I shall pay you," Sesshomaru said. Katt raised an eyebrow. "Pay me what?" she asked. Sesshomaru shrugged. "It depends on how good of a job you do." Katt looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright, but I have to see Kagome; I can't teach her if I have no supplies." Sesshomaru nodded. "We shall see them tomorrow," he said, gliding back to camp.

'_That was weird,'_ Katt thought, following him back to the clearing. _'I wonder how he's going to pay me…' _Rin ran up to Katt, almost knocking her down. "Listen to my singing Lady Katt!" she exclaimed. Rin sang her scales without faltering.

Katt was impressed. "That's excellent Rin! Tomorrow, I'll teach you a song." Rin cheered. Katt looked thoughtful for a moment. "What else do you like to do Rin?" she asked. Sesshomaru glanced at her, a questioning look on his face. Katt smiled mischievously.

"I don't know," Rin said, her face screwed up in thought. "I like drawing," she said, glancing up at Katt. "Really?" Katt said, an enormous grin on her face. "Would you like to learn how to draw too?" A shocked look appeared on Rin's face.

"Really? You'll teach me both?" Katt nodded. "I'll teach you anything you want to learn. We can start tomorrow; I need a few things first." Rin nodded and ran out into the field to play.

"Quiet dragging your feet, we got to get moving!" InuYasha bellowed. Kagome sent him a warning glare as she rolled up her sleeping bag. Everyone was packing up and preparing to move. Koga stood at the far side of the camp, lost in thought.

'_I hope Katt's not too mad at me.'_ Koga bit his lip. He was desperate to win her back. 'What can I do? If she doesn't want me…I don't know what I'll do,' Koga sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Hey guys," Kagome called to the others, stuffing her supplies in her bag. "I sense a jewel shard," she pointed east. "That way."

Everyone looked up. "How far?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shrugged. "Not too far, maybe half a mile." InuYasha smirked. "Not far at all."

After Rin had gone back to the field, Katt strolled over to check on Ookami. "Let's see the damage shall we?" she muttered. His bones where healing faster than she expected. _'He is a full demon,'_ Katt thought. The snakebite on the other hand was getting worse.

The wound was bruised and swollen. Pus was oozing out of the edges, turning his bandages a nasty yellow green. Katt almost gagged while changing his dressings. _'I wish I had some peroxide…even some Neosporin would be better than nothing…' _She could feel Sesshomaru watching her.

Katt's mind flashed back to purifying the shard. A small grin slowly appeared on her face. _'Do I dare? Would that work?' _Katt pulled the shard from her pocket. _'Here goes nothing…'_

Katt pulled back Ookami's bandages and placed her hand on the open wound. Ookami shifted slightly but otherwise laid still.

Katt set the jewel on the back of her hand. She didn't want the shard to go into Ookami's flesh; he was big enough already without a shard.

'_Come on, heal,'_ Katt concentrated on the poison flowing through Ookami. Her hands began to glow a soft, pale blue. Katt grinned.

The light seemed to penetrate Ookami and spread throughout his body. Soon his entire body was glowing. _'Yes…it's working…'_

The light flickered slightly. _'No, no…'_ Katt looked down at Ookami. _'I have to help him…'_ She squeezed her eyes shut. _'Heal.'_ Something snapped.

The light pulsed and flared up, bright blue fire engulfed Katt and Ookami. Katt could feel Ookami moving under her hands. As soon as the blue fire had appeared, it was gone, returning the forest its shade. Katt lifted her hands. Her jaw dropped.

Ookami's flesh was melting together, right before her eyes, his eyelids fluttered slightly. Ookami's eyes opened and he stood, apparently amazed at his own recovery. Turning his head, he licked Katt full on in the face, Katt was still in shock; she glanced down at the jewel lifted his head and howled in gratitude. _'It…it worked,'_ was Katt's last thought before she collapsed from exhaustion. Katt saw Sesshomaru's face leaning over her before she blacked out, an amazingly apprehensive expression on his face.

"Katt…"


	21. Chapter 21 Endless Sleep

**A/N: I finished this chapter earlier that I thought I would… normally I would wait a little longer before posting, but I decided to be nice. I love you all and keep reading! ^^ I sadly do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters. Enjoy!**

A bright blue glow flared up over the tree line.

"What was that?" InuYasha stopped dead, in awe of the glow. "I'm…I'm not sure…" Kagome started. All attention was directed to her. "I think…it's a jewel shard…"

InuYasha frowned. "Are you sure?" Kagome shook her head, eyes still on the tree line. A low growl was heard behind them.

"I smell Katt's blood," Koga snarled. "And the stench of dog." His head whipped around to face InuYasha. "Is that your bastard half brother I smell?" he asked, eyes narrowing in anger.

Kagome and InuYasha stepped back; they hadn't seen him like this since Kagura's slaughter of his pack. Koga had gone into a rage at the sight of his dead brothers; InuYasha and Koga almost died as a cause.

"Come on Koga," Miroku called. "If Katt is in trouble, there's no need to stand here and fume." InuYasha strode up to Koga, eyeing him cautiously.

"Come on, if my stupid half brother has done anything to Katt, we need to help her before anything else happens." Koga stood there, dumbfounded. His mind raced. '_What if something happens to Katt? What if I can't protect her?'_

The others turned to look at Koga briefly before walking up the path. "He'll catch up," InuYasha said, nodding to Koga, a silent exchange going between them. Koga nodded slowly at InuYasha, gazing at the horizon. _'Katt,'_ he sighed.

'_I will have you again Katt, I promise.'_ Koga smiled to himself and dashed up the path.

Sesshomaru glanced up to see InuYasha and the gang cresting the hill. _'What's my wretched half brother doing here?'_ Sesshomaru sniffed indignantly and glanced down at Katt. His gaze softened slightly. _'The wolf will be angry,' _he thought in amusement.

InuYasha and the others had just reached the clearing when Koga bolted out of ranks to face Sesshomaru.

As he approached Sesshomaru, Koga caught sight of Katt, unconscious on the ground. Ookami was sitting next to her, comforting a young girl.

Koga strode up to Sesshomaru and grabbed his haori.

"What did you do to her?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I did nothing," Sesshomaru said, eyeing Koga with slight interest. _'What's this wolf's angle? Does he think he can beat me?'_

Kagome, Sango and Miroku made their way over to Katt, Keeping a wary eye on Sesshomaru and Koga. Rin looked up at them, tears in her eyes.

"Is she dead?" she sobbed; Kagome pulled her closer, comforting her. Miroku knelt down and felt Katt's neck, a slow, steady pulse beat ageist his fingertips.

"She's alive, but her pulse is faint, it's like she's sleeping." The others looked at him, bewildered. Kagome frowned.

"Or in a coma," she muttered.

"What happened to her?" Koga growled. He glanced at Katt, a desperate look on his face. InuYasha and the others stood in silence, watching Koga.

"Don't be rash wolf, I did nothing to that human," Sesshomaru said, his voice a deathly calm. He was beginning to lose his patience.

"She healed her other wolf friend," Sesshomaru nodded to Ookami, who whined in response. "Then collapsed, we haven't been able to rouse her."

"Koga, she's alive, be thankful for that," Miroku called. The others nodded in agreement. Koga's eyes traveled around the clearing.

"Just drop it Koga," InuYasha said, speaking for the first time. Everyone looked at him in surprise; they had never seen InuYasha stand up for his brother. "He doesn't know anything." Koga ignored him.

"What happened to her?" Koga repeated. His eyes were full of malice. Sesshomaru stayed silent; he saw no reason for him to answer the same question twice.

Koga growled in annoyance. "Answer me!" he snarled, clenching and unclenching his fist. He raised his claws to strike Sesshomaru. In a flurry of fur, Koga found himself flat on his back, Ookami pinning him down. "Get off me!"

"Not unless you calm down and listen." Koga looked up in surprise. "Ookami? You…you can talk?" Ookami nodded and stepped off of Koga. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"How long have you been able to talk?" Miroku asked, helping Koga to his feet. Ookami scanned the circle of people around him and sat down.

"I have always been able to talk. I saw no reason to speak to any of you when I first arrived. My purpose was about to be fulfilled before this little incident." Ookami nodded to Katt's still form. Everyone looked baffled.

"I believe the only one I spoke to was you, Koga." Ookami nodded toward Koga, who looked puzzled. The others shot him a questioning glance.

"Forgive me; I spoke to you in my other form." InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "What other form? You don't look that powerful." Ookami ignored him and stood.

A bright blue glow flared out of his chest, spreading throughout his body. The light got brighter and brighter, forcing the others to look away. Once the lights faded, a black hooded figure stood before them. InuYasha reached for the Tetsusaiga, Koga raised his hand to stop him. "You were the one who warned Katt not to go home…" Ookami nodded and lowered his hood, revealing a young man.

He appeared human, but at closer inspection, proved otherwise. He had long, jet black hair and bright orange eyes. His pointed ears stuck out of his hair. The others were dumbfounded, wondering how this demon had been in their midst without them knowing. Even Sesshomaru was caught off guard, but only momentarily.

"Why are you here anyway?" Koga asked, eyeing Ookami suspiciously. "What's this 'purpose' you have to fulfill?" Ookami glanced at the unconscious Katt and stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"I am here to protect Katt; she has amazing power locked inside her body and she's only just now learning to use it. I can teach her to use it properly. In all honesty, I'm surprised she survived healing me." Miroku looked confused.

"So it wasn't the jewel shard that healed you?" he asked. "No," the demon said. "It was Katt all along. The power she used came from her heart; the jewel shard was just a gateway, a method to release it." Kagome nodded slowly in understanding. "So it was Katt's heart that healed you, not the shard?"

"Yes," Ookami said gravely, sighing. "I have failed to protect her, and it will be difficult to awaken her from this state." The others stared at him in alarm. _'Does that mean she'll never wake up?'_ Koga thought, dread filling his chest.

"Although I do find it ironic that she protected me." A light smirk spread across Ookami's face and he sighed. "Always the impatient one…" he muttered, studying Katt's still form. She was breathing so slowly, one would think she was dead.

Koga gazed at the sleeping Katt, his eyes clouded with pain. _'Will she ever wake up? Katt… I'm so sorry this happed to you… It feels like it's all my fault.'_

"Is there anything we can do to revive her?" Sesshomaru asked, surprising everyone. Kagome and Sango exchanged glances. "I wonder what kind of bond those two formed while she was here," Sango said, gesturing toward Katt and Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped slightly. "You mean Katt could be going after Sesshomaru now?" she asked. "Poor Koga," Kagome added. "He really does love Katt," Sango agreed.

Koga ignored them and up glanced at Ookami. "Is there anything at all? Something we can use to wake her up?"

Ookami shook he head sadly, everyone's face fell. "This solely depends on Katt and Katt alone. Only her strength can wake her from this sleep."

Koga's Jaw dropped open in surprise. "You mean she could _never_ wake up?" Ookami nodded sagely. "Yes" he said. "But it's not as simple as that. If she can't get through the maze of her mind, the dreams she's having now, she will be stuck inside herself forever, regardless of the possibility of her waking up."

Koga turned to Katt once more, shaken by the prospect of not getting her back. _'Stuck inside herself? She'll never be the woman I love again…Katt…'_

**A/N: I know...I'm horrible...I promise the next chapter will be wonderful. Please Rate and Review! I love getting feedback from my readers! Keep reading!**


	22. Chapter 22 Lost Reality

**A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. This chapter has the possibility of pissing you off, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

"Quiet now, she's waking up."

"Oh thank God, I thought she was a goner."

"She's strong; you knew all along she would pull through." Familiar voices echoed in Katt's head. _'Whose voices are those?'_ she thought.

Katt's eyes opened slowly, her vision was blurry and her head hurt. _'Where am I?'_ she thought, her surroundings slowly coming into focus. Katt grabbed a handful of cloth. 'Cotton? That's fancy for the feudal era…' Sniffing the air, she recognized a familiar scent. The strong, metallic scent of antiseptic filled her nose. She wasn't in Feudal Japan anymore.

'_A hospital…how did I get here? Where are the others?'_ Katt panicked. She tried to sit up but was pushed back down.

"Hey, you shouldn't move around. That car wreck you were in was nasty." Katt tried to see who was talking. _'Car wreck?'_ Katt thought, confused. An angry and agitated voice cut through Katt's confusion. "Be careful! She's been though enough without being hassled by doctors!" Katt shook her head, ignoring the throbbing pain she felt.

'_That voice…so familiar.'_ The voice spoke again, softer this time and directed at her. "You were lucky," The Voice was definitely a man. "If you hadn't been wearing your seatbelt like I always tell you to, you'd be dead."

Katt's vision began to clear; she could finally see who was speaking. The sight almost made her faint. He blood pressure rose and stars swam in her vision. "D-dad?"

It was night now and everyone was sitting around the campfire. Kagome had made some ramen for the gang but no one was very hungry; they were too busy thinking about Katt. It truly seemed any hope for her survival was unattainable.

Sesshomaru was hovering around Katt, making everyone uncomfortable and suspicious about his intentions as well as Katt's. He stood in a tree directly above where she lay, staring at her for hours on end.

"What do you think he's thinking?" Kagome gossiped, looking at Miroku and Sango. The pair exchanged glances and shook their heads. "I have no idea," Miroku answered.

"I wonder what Katt thinks about Sesshomaru. He's way too protective of her for it to be one sided." Sango nodded in agreement. "There has to be something between the two of them, Sesshomaru's never cared for humans," she said, glancing at Kagome.

Kagome sighed, gazing at the campfire. "I just what means for Katt and Koga…" No one had an answer to that.

"So there's absolutely nothing can we do to help her?" Koga asked, irritated. Ookami sighed in exasperation. Koga had been nagging him like a housewife, trying to find some sliver of hope in Katt's hopeless situation.

"No Koga, there's nothing…" Ookami paused momentarily, an unreadable expression on his face. "Well…" he trailed off, looking thoughtful. Everyone straitened.

"Well what?" Kagome asked. Ookami shook his head, his brow wrinkling in concentration. Everyone stared at him impatiently. In what seemed like centuries, Ookami finally answered, surprising everyone.

"Where's the miko?" he asked. Kagome hesitated a moment before raising her hand. Ookami laughed. "No, the older one, with the eye patch?" Kagome's face lit up.

"You mean Kaede? She's probably at her hut…why?" Ookami smirked.

"I think Katt may have a chance, but to be sure, I'm going to need some help."

Katt didn't, wouldn't believe it. Her entire family was at her bedside, alive and well, if a little fatigued. "Katt, you've been in a coma for almost two months now," the doctor explained. "You're delusional, that was all a dream you had during your coma."

Katt glared at him. "How did this happen anyway?" she growled, eyeing the doctor. Her father answered before he could open his mouth.

"You were in a car accident honey, we thought you wouldn't make it," he said.

Compassion that Katt had never seen before shone in his eyes. Her mom took his hand to comfort him. Katt's eyes widened but she said nothing.

'_This is a little weird, why are they acting this way? My mom and dad never got along after the divorce…and why the hell did he call me "honey"? Is he menial?'_ Katt mulled these thoughts over while her family gazed at her lovingly.

"You know, this is all just fine and dandy, but I would really like to wake up now." Her mom laughed at that. "You are awake Katt, you probably feel a little sick from the drugs the doctors gave you. Maybe you should lie down."

Katt stared at her silently. _'Now I know something is wrong, my mom never calls me by my nickname…'_ **(A/N: No I will NOT tell you her real name because she's based off of me. :P Love ya all!)**

A sudden wave of nausea made Katt's vision blur. "Wha…what the hell…?" muttered, shaking her head slowly. The doctor looked up from his charts, concerned.

"What is it my dear?" he asked checking her eyes with a flashlight. Katt shook her head again, trying to fight the nausea. "Dizzy...head…" was all she managed before collapsing back onto her pillow. Her family crowded around her, trying to calm her.

'_No, I don't know what's going on…who can I trust? Nothing feels right here…'_ That was her last thought before fainting.

Late that night while the gang was asleep, Sesshomaru decided to take a walk. 'I need to think about the situation more thoroughly. But first…' The Western Lord glided up to his wretched half brother. Sesshomaru knew InuYasha was awake, but approached him with caution anyway; who knew what kind of damage that half breed would do while tired.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru said quietly as to not wake the mortals. InuYasha stirred and squinted his eyes at his brother.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep!" InuYasha growled. "I will be back shortly, keep an ear out for any demons lurking at the borders." InuYasha snorted.

"Does that include obnoxious half brothers?"

"Obviously it does not. Keep watch until I return." With that, Sesshomaru turned and left the clearing, gliding past the sleeping forms of the gang.

"Feh. Arrogant asshole…" InuYasha muttered.

Once Sesshomaru was some distance from the camp, he slid up to a tree. Using his claws, he ripped a long jagged cut in the tree, sending bark flying. _'Why does this human vex me so?' _he growled mentally. He sliced a tree standing be hind him clean in half. '_I do not know how to act around her and I do not want to.'_ He let out another frustrated snarl. _'Why? Why does this stubborn mortal refuse to leave my mind?'_

"Will I go insane from the thought of a mere human?" Sesshomaru said, unaware he was speaking aloud. "I cannot have feelings for her; she is below my status…"

"And she belongs to me." Sesshomaru whirled around, caught off guard by someone sneaking up on him without his knowledge.

Koga stood before him, his face glowing with anger. "Katt is mine, I don't know why you think you can take her from me but you better wise up and give in." Sesshomaru snickered openly at this. Koga was taken aback by this display of emotion but recovered quickly; no one was taking his future mate from him.

"I don't see why you think you have a chance, wolf. If I do indeed choose to mate her, you have no hope of claiming her." Sesshomaru sneered. Koga growled, his fangs catching the weak moonlight.

"If it's a fight you want, I'll take you down," Koga challenged standing tall.

"You have no hope of winning this fight, just like winning the fight for Katt's heart."

"She will be mine," Koga replied, crouching down in a combat position.

"Very well then," Sesshomaru snarled, raising his claws.

"We'll see who gets Katt's heart."

**A/N: I told you! Please don't kill me! .' By the way, I believe the title of this chapter applies to many things in its content. Rate and Review Please!**


	23. Chapter 23 The Chance

**A/N:I love you all soooo much! Thank you for the support and I'm sorry for the major delay on this nice, long chapter. School's been eating my time and there was nothing I could do about it. But now that I'm graduated... :) Without further a due, the long awaited Chapter 23. I hope you enjoy!  
**

Ookami sat at the edge of camp, watching Sesshomaru sneak out. He frowned. _'Katt would not be happy with what's happening here…'_ Ookami glanced at Katt's still form and sighed.

'_So impatient…'_ he mused, gazing up at the sky. Katt was a large asset to his Master and failure was not an option. Ookami still didn't know everything pertaining to Katt and her powers but he knew the consequences would be unspeakable if Katt didn't learn to use them properly. Well, unspeakable for him anyway.

Ookami sighed again, still looking at Katt. _'If I'm right, and she may be trapped in her sleep permanently…' Ookami_ smirked. _'I just hope she's not having a nightmare…'_

_

* * *

  
_

Katt lay on her bed, her head full of strange thoughts. She had just been discharged from the hospital this morning, her injuries being nothing to worry about. Her family was still concerned about her sanity. The doctor had explained that the accident caused her to fall into a mild coma, where she dreamed about being in the Feudal Era.

'_I feel like there's something important I have to do… but I don't know what it is…' _Katt bit her lip, thinking. No one knew where the dream came from, and Katt was curious.

'_That stupid coma messed me up…good thing I'm already forgetting it.'_ A sharp pain shot through her chest, making her gasp in shock.

'_Every time I think of that dream, my chest hurts, must be from the accident.'_ Katt grimaced as another wave of pain shot through her. It felt like someone was trying to tear her heart out of her chest.

A knock on the door made her jump. Katt stood, tottering slightly, and opened the door. "Liz!" she called in greeting, moving aside so her friend could come in.

'_That's right, Liz and I were supposed to hang out today,_ that's _what I had to do.'_ Katt was willing to accept this as the answer, but there was something still nagging the back of her mind.

"What do you want to do today?" Liz asked, plopping down on Katt's bed. Katt shrugged and sat beside her.

"How about we go for a walk?" Katt suggested.

"The doc says I need some exercise."

"Sounds good to me," Liz replied, stretching.

"Where are we walking?" Katt grinned in response.

"How about the woods?"

"Umm…" Liz started to say.

"Are you afraid?" Katt challenged a confident grin on her face.

"No!" Liz said angrily.

"I just don't want you to overexert yourself…" Katt looked at her in disbelief.

"Right…well I'll be fine. So…let's go," she gestured to the door. Liz sighed and followed Katt outside and into the woods. It was a beautiful summer day, the sun was shining and there were no clouds in sight. Katt's heart clenched at the sight of the blue sky.

'_What's wrong with me? Why does it feel like something's missing?'_ Katt sighed.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked, concerned. Katt smiled, shaking off the empty feeling.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why?"

"You're crying…" Katt stared at her, slowly comprehending what she said. _'Crying?'_ Katt raised a hand to her face; sure enough, two little wet paths made their way down each cheek.

'_What the…'_ Katt wiped them away. 'Where did those come from?'

"I'm okay, I honestly don't know where that came from," Katt said quietly. The girls were silent for a moment, both thinking about the sudden appearance of the tears as they walked deeper into the woods.

A shiver ran down Katt's spine, making her stop.

'_What the…'_ An overwhelming feeling swept though Katt suddenly, and she ran.

Hey! Katt! Where are you going?" Liz struggled slightly to keep up. Katt ignored her and sped up_. 'I feel it…the reason I'm here…its close…'_

Katt whipped around a tree, skidding to a halt at the familiar sight. The red rock she always sat on, for some reason it made her heart race and head pound.

'_What is it?'_ Katt wondered, gazing at the large stone. She always came here, but, this time it was different.

'_It feels like I'm greeting an old friend…'_ Liz came up behind her, panting slightly from the run. She glared at Katt, but said nothing. Katt ignored her, circling the rock.

"Hello, it's been awhile Katt." The girls whipped around, looking for the source of the voice. A twig snapped and he emerged out of the wood. Katt's heart jumped.

She stared in astonishment at her ex boyfriend.

"Will? What are you doing here?" she asked, still shocked but wary. _'I don't know if I can trust him…'_

Liz walked closer to Katt for support. Will ignored Liz and smiled at Katt, kindly at first. His smile changed slowly until it was a sneer.

"To take you away of course…" Will's eyes began glowing, a harsh blood red that sent a chill down Katt's spine.

"I know you…" Katt started. Her ex's features morphed together until he was unrecognizable, everything changed except for the eyes. Quiet, whispery voices echoed thorough Katt's head. Liz was trembling beside her, frozen with horror.

"You're coming with me Katt, that is, if you don't want your friend over there hurt." Liz flinched at the mention of her presence. The voices in Katt's head got louder; she shook it to clear the noise but to no avail.

"What are you going to do with me?" Katt asked. She pulled Liz behind her with some difficulty; Liz was stiff as a board and hard to move. The red eyed creature grinned.

"As you can see," the creature gestured up to the sky which was rapidly growing dark. A large white orb appeared in the sky, gliding out from behind a cloud. The whispering grew to a roar, but the creature's next words were harder to ignore.

"You will be sacrificed by the light of a full moon and all your powers will be channeled into me." Katt's eyes widened. All her memories that had been fading over her time in the dream came back in a flash. Katt's legs almost gave out from under her from the force of it all.

"Naraku!" Katt snarled her body tensing. She had no weapons, but that wouldn't stop her from doing as much damage to him as she could.

"Correct," Naraku replied, his body forming slowly out of the haze.

* * *

Ookami sighed again, shifting on his feet.

"I really should go split that up be for it gets bloody…" he muttered. It was true the fight hadn't even begun yet, but Ookami knew the damage the two demons could do, especially if they were fighting for Katt.

"Naraku…" Ookami's ear twitched. He turned his gaze to Katt just in time to see her twitch in her sleep.

'_Is she waking up?'_ he wondered, waiting for movement.

"Maybe there's some hope after all…"

* * *

Katt gasped as she was hurled into the tree, the breath forced out of her lungs. Naraku cackled with glee.

'_I have to do something…'_ Katt gritted her teeth, all her emotion focused on Naraku. A blue glow fluttered at the tip of her left hand. She turned her palm over, gasping at the pink glow in the center of her palm rimmed with her own blue energy.

'_A jewel shard?'_ A sudden thought struck her. Katt stared at her hand, hoping with everything she had in her that her plan would work.

"You know that after I deal with you, I'll exterminate the rest of those pesky wolves. They're such a nuisance, don't you think?" Katt's blood ran cold.

'_No…'_ A startling cry was wrenched from her throat, the blue light blazing in her hand. She grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on, large stick, and swung it at Naraku.

"KOGA!"

A pulse swept through Katt. The stick lit up with blue fire, slicing through Naraku's miasma, making him disappear. All that was left was a small wooden doll lying in the scorched grass. Katt fell to her knees, breathing heavily, her energy drained. She blacked out quickly, one thought ignited in her mind.

'_Koga...'_

_

* * *

  
_

Sesshomaru growled at his opponent. _'I will kill this wolf, and then begin courting Katt; I'll do anything I can to wake her…'_

Koga returned the growl with a snarl of his own. _'Damn dog! Thinking he can take Katt from me…I hope she wakes up…'_

A loud scream echoed through the trees, causing both demons to freeze.

"KOGA!"

Without looking at each other, they raced back to camp, expecting the worst.

'_Katt…'_

'_That was Katt's voice…'_

An alert Ookami and the now awake gang greeted them.

"She spoke," Ookami said, shaking his head.

"I don't know what it means; she could be waking up, it could be a nightmare we can't save her from…"

"There's only one way to find out," Koga said, marching over to Katt. He knelt down, gently caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Katt," he said softly, nudging her.

"Katt…"

Katt's arm twitched. A shutter passed through her body. Everyone held their breath. Katt's eyes opened to everyone leaning over her. A starry night sky spread out behind them.

"Are you real?" Katt asked the crowd. Her eyes widened, and she shot up suddenly.

"What is it Katt?" Miroku asked, seeing the panicked look on her face. Katt ignored him and glanced down at her hand. A soft pink glow illuminated the center of her palm.

"A…a jewel shard?" Kagome said in awe.

"How did we miss that?" InuYasha asked, glaring accusingly at Kagome. Katt pulled her knife out and carefully cut the jewel shard out of her hand. Ookami stepped foreword.

"I think I know how," he said. InuYasha scowled.

"Well get on with it then!" Ookami cleared his throat, ignoring InuYasha.

"When Katt first tried to heal me, she had the shard in her hand, never placing it on my body." Ookami glanced at Katt.

"I'm assuming to keep the shard from going inside my wound." Katt nodded in agreement, handing the shard to Kagome.

"When she healed me, she squeezed her hand, causing the shard to go into her palm," Ookami explained. Katt made a face.

"Why did I have the nightmare then?" Katt asked

"It makes no sense because I purified the shard before I healed you." Everyone looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"You purified a shard? How?" Sango asked.

"I honestly don't have a clue…" Katt admitted, shrugging.

"What about the dreams?" she directed the question to Ookami who smiled.

"The poison from the snake was from Naraku, when you cut your hand healing me, some of the poison got in, causing the coma and dreams." Sesshomaru stepped foreword.

"Now that we've dealt with all that…" Sesshomaru struck Koga in the face, sending him flying into a tree. The tree exploded when Koga hit it. Koga lay slumped motionless against the shattered stump. Katt glared at Sesshomaru.

"What the hell happened while I was sleeping?!" she exclaimed, furious. Katt stood over the now unconscious Koga, assessing the damage. There was nothing that would leave a mark, at least on a demon anyway.

Sesshomaru straitened. "I have decided." Everyone turned and stared at him. "Katt," Sesshomaru bent his body in a low bow. "May I court you?" Katt's jaw dropped.

'_So that's what was happening while I was out…' _she thought, blushing.

"Poor Katt," Miroku muttered.

"Nothing's worse then two jealous demons, especially when courting…" Sango said in sympathy. Kagome said nothing; she just shook her head in disbelief.

'_First Koga, now Sesshomaru?_ _How do I attract these people?'_ Katt wondered, eyeing the dog demon. Koga stirred at her feet.

"I don't think so," Koga said, standing. He looked a little unsteady but stood firm, glaring at Sesshomaru. He was clearly pissed, and stepped in front of Katt, blocking her view of Sesshomaru.

"I don't know what you're talking about, she's mine." Katt crinkled her nose. _'Mine?'_ she thought in annoyance.

"There's no way you're getting anything that belongs to me." Everyone visibly flinched at Koga's words.

"You'd think he'd learn…" Miroku muttered.

Sesshomaru glanced at Koga nonchalantly. "Have you mated with her?" Sesshomaru asked. Katt flushed a deep red at his words.

"She has no mark, so she is free for courting by any male." Koga scowled.

"No." Katt said. Koga smiled at her answer.

"No to both of you; if I want a mate, I will choose it, now please leave me alone so I can rest." Katt said fiercely. With that, Katt lay back down in her sleeping bag and pulled the top of it over her head.

"I recommend we deal with this in the morning," Ookami said, trying to prevent another fight from breaking out.

The two demons glared at each other before grudgingly agreeing. Everyone settled in for the night, thankful to finally have their friend back to normal. Katt was the first to drift off to a quiet, peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I fixed some readability problems, thanks D101 for the line suggestion, but you can't forget I wrote this at four in the morning. As I always say, thank you for reading and please review! I hope to get another chapter out...hopefully it won't be delayed. ^^'**

**All you regulars head over to my profile to take a poll about the story. Your vote may change the story!  
**


	24. Chapter 24 Damn the Pure Bred

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter up. My computer hard drive exploded two weeks ago and I haven't had a chance to write anything. (Oh the madness!) I hope to write a longer chapter, but ran out of time.**

_Sometimes I really wish I couldn't dream, this is one of those times._

_For once, I wasn't anywhere near a waterfall, I was in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. It was night, and the trees were tall and magnificent. I didn't know why I was here._

'What's going on? Something doesn't feel right…'_ As if to emphasize my point, Sesshomaru glided out from behind a tree, his usual cynicism poisoning the air. Our eyes met and I was suddenly scared._

'What does _he_ want?'_ I thought nervously; Sesshomaru appearing alone with me was never a good sign. Contrary to my fear, he stood there, staring. He smiled then, and it was only then did I realize I was naked…_

Katt flung herself up, breathing hard with the strangest combination of anger and amusement on her face. She shook her head in disbelief.

'_What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?'_ Katt growled audibly, making everyone look at her. Kagome smiled.

"So you're awake! I'll fix you a plate," she said cheerfully. Katt nodded slowly, trying to get the disturbing dream out of her head.

'_What kind of dream was that?'_ she wondered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshomaru getting to his feet.

He walked carefully over to her, a small grin sneaking onto his face. Katt saw him and her eyes widened.

"No," she said. Sesshomaru stopped a foot away and quirked an eyebrow at her, the smile on his face growing all the while.

"No? When I brought you breakfast? What a shame…" Katt then realized he was carrying something. A plate piled full of eggs and sausage, made especially by Kagome. Katt's stomach growled at the sight. She held out a hand, her face red.

"Give me the food…" Sesshomaru took his time walking over and handing her the plate. Katt downed the food quickly, cursing Sesshomaru.

'_Why the heck am I having dreams about him now?'_ Katt thought, watching Sesshomaru return to his seat. She frowned.

'_More importantly, why is he bringing me food like a waiter?_' It was a strange sight to see Sesshomaru and the gang sitting together, eating peacefully.

Well, with the exception of Koga and Sesshomaru who spent most of the meal glaring hatefully at each other. Katt wondered what had happened between them while she was sleeping. She chewed her sausage thoughtfully, reflecting her latest and most disturbing dream.

'_Last time I dreamed about a man, I got swept up into a different time period by some crazy half-breed who tried to absorb me. Does my dream changing mean something?'_

Katt's eyes scanned her friends, thinking. Koga caught her gaze and sent a charming smile her way. Sesshomaru noticed and growled softly, making Kagome jump back.

Katt snickered softly making Koga glance back at her, studying her face. He scowled in disgust and left the circle. Sesshomaru turned and sent a fleeting smile of amusement to Katt who blinked and shook her head; perplexed at the demon's sudden mood swings.

'_I really hope my mind is playing tricks on me…'_ Katt finished her food and brought the plate over to Kagome. She glanced at Sesshomaru, and exhaled softly.

"Hey Sesshomaru, there's a certain matter about payment for watching Rin that we need to discuss." Sesshomaru blinked. Katt's eyes narrowed.

"Now, if you don't mind, please?" Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment.

"Very well. We will discuss this matter privately." Sesshomaru glided away, Katt grumbling behind him. Katt grabbed her knife and bow on the way out, just in case.

"Wouldn't want any accidents would we?" she asked Sesshomaru sweetly. He ignored her and walked deeper into the woods.

As Sesshomaru led her farther away from camp, Katt began to grow nervous.

'_Can I trust him?'_ she thought, glaring at his back. _'He can kill me if he chooses…maybe I mouthed off a little too much…'_

Sesshomaru stopped then, Katt almost colliding with him. They were in a small clearing surrounded by tall, ancient trees. Sesshomaru spoke then.

"We will deal with our business matters here, where no one can interfere." Katt glared at him silently. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"I hope you will find the payment to be satisfactory."

Before Katt could respond, Sesshomaru moved lightning fast, pinning Katt to the tree behind her. Katt flinched visibly but didn't stop glaring at him.

"So you're going to kill me so you don't have to pay? I thought that kind of thing was beneath you." Katt said smartly.

"That is beneath me," he replied. Suddenly, Sesshomaru slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Katt blushed a deep red, her mind racing.

"This is not," he whispered. Sesshomaru leaned in farther, pulling her closer to him and kissed her. Katt's eyes widened and she pushed him away. He surprisingly let her go without a fight. Katt stared at him menacingly.

"What the hell was THAT?" she growled. Sesshomaru looked at her blankly.

"Payment of course," he smiled. "For your services." Katt clinched her teeth and tried her best not to hit him.

'_Control... he my have kissed me, but he's still a powerful demon. He's dangerous.'_ Sesshomaru circled around her slowly, like a vulture stalking it's dying pray.

"You should watch that temper, a proper mate has no need of such rage unless fighting an enemy." Katt's jaw dropped.

'_What is he blabbering on about?'_

"I would prefer a different sort of payment, like, clothes or weapons…" Katt muttered, looking away. Sesshomaru seemed to deflate a little but nodded in agreement.

"Very well, if that is what you want, I will get it for you." He turned and left the clearing. Katt sighed in relief, watching him leave.

'_I don't think I can hold these damn demons off much longer…I need to decide before someone really gets hurt…'_

Sesshomaru left immediately after they returned to camp. Katt looked around uneasily, Koga was gone too. She sighed in relief.

'_Finally…some peace…'_

After cornering Kagome and Sango she dragged them to a small hot spring to ask for advice. The girls did little to resist, as Katt was in no mood for any jokes. Once they were settled, Katt started the interrogation.

"Okay," she started, leaning against the rock.

"What the hell happened between those two while I was sleeping? Where's this violence coming from?" Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Sango spoke first.

"Well, most of the trouble started after you fell into that coma, Koga thought Sesshomaru had something to do with it."

"Not to mention you went with Sesshomaru to begin with," Kagome cut in.

"Koga looked at Sesshomaru as competition for your heart, and they almost fought before Ookami stopped it." Katt made a weird face.

"Ookami? What?"

"We found out that Ookami was that creepy guy you ran into by the stream, before you went home." Sango explained. Katt nodded in understanding, her face contorted in thought.

"So Ookami can talk, Koga's jealous of Sesshomaru…" Katt grimaced.

'_Not to mention he kissed me! What the hell has gotten into everyone?'_ The girls eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you hiding?" Kagome asked.

"What happened between you and Sesshomaru?" Katt blushed, feeling guilty.

"Well… nothing really happened, but I think he has something for me." Kagome and Sango only looked mildly surprised and Katt wondered how much they knew or assumed.

"Well, I know he has something for me, I just don't know what to do with it." Katt sighed in exasperation, she might as well tell them.

"First of all, I don't have any feelings for him… but there is this one thing that happened… this morning…" Kagome and Sango perked up, curious.

"This morning, when Sesshomaru and I went into the woods, he… kissed me…"

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Did you let him?" Sango asked. Katt shook her head.

"No! Not at all! He said it was payment for helping with Rin." The girls exchanged glances, a smug grin on each of their faces. Katt glared.

"Shut it." She sighed.

"I really don't know what to do, I know I need to make a choice soon, but this isn't something I can do. Not like this anyway." Katt huffed angrily, sinking farther into the water.

"Why are they making me decide like this? It's not right! I don't even know if I want a relationship with anyone right now."

"Maybe you should tell them that, what harm could it do?" Kagome said. Katt sent a scathing glare her way.

"Right. I'm sure that will go over well," Katt said sarcastically, wringing her hair out.

"Remember, we're dealing with male demons here, not human men."

"Where are you going?" Sango asked as Katt stepped out of the spring.

"I'm going to resolve this; I can't let this go on." Katt dried off quickly and dressed. She glanced back at her friends, a desperate look in her eyes.

"Someone's going to get hurt or even killed, and I can't have that happen." With that, she headed back for camp, her heart heavy and her mind full.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! I love to read all your comments and feel free to share any ideas you have if you're comfortable with it. Till next time!**


	25. Chapter 25 Frustration

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long everyone! School's been biting me in the ass.... I was going to make this longer but thought better of it; if I don't post now, it would be some time before I did. I sadly do not own Koga or InuYasha. Please enjoy!**

When Katt got back to the camp, she found Koga and Sesshomaru at each other's throats, literally. Much to her dismay, they were fighting, as usual, over her.

"She'll never be yours dog!" Koga snarled, swiping at Sesshomaru with his free hand. Sesshomaru blocked it and attempted to kick Koga.

"Nice try, wolf. Katt will be mine long before she even conceders going with a mangy cur like you." Koga growled in response to the insult, ducking to the side to avoid the kick.

"Cur? Cur you say? I'll show you cur!" Katt glared at the quarreling demons.

"Will you two grow up?" She growled, making them pause and look over at her.

"It is not high school, you cannot just beat each other up to win my favor, and I will NOT tolerate the fighting! I am sick of you demons and your egos; if I even glance at the other one; your pride is scarred forever. Get over it! I am a human, and I choose my own mate! Even if one of you manages to kill the other one, it will still be MY choice! Got it?" Katt finished broodingly.

Koga looked at her for a moment, thinking.

"What's high school?" He asked innocently. Katt smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Never mind…" she murmured, sitting down on a fallen tree. The two demons released their death hold on each other and studied her.

"That's where you are wrong," Sesshomaru said at last. Katt's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru?" She asked, examining his face, which was vacant as usual. Koga turned to the Lord with slight interest.

"You are not human as you say," Sesshomaru said stoically. Katt blinked in surprise.

'_How can he say something that important with no emotion?' _She opened her mouth to voice her opinion but Koga responded first.

"Not… human?" he said, glancing at Katt.

"Then what is she?" Sesshomaru huffed, the closest thing he had to a shrug.

"I am not certain, but she does not smell like a human to me." Katt through her arms up.

"Great! Just great; as if I didn't have enough on my plate already!" She stood and dusted herself off. The two demons watched her intently.

"I would have thought a powerful demon such as you would have known sooner," Katt informed Sesshomaru. She knew better than to spite the dog demon, but at the moment, she just didn't care.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red in annoyance. InuYasha happened to stroll in unnoticed, making himself comfortable in a tree. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Watch your mouth girl. You may be a potential mate but I will not tolerate your impudence!" he growled. Koga snarled and stepped in front of Sesshomaru.

"Are you threatening Katt?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing in anger. Just like that, they were at it again.

"Have either of you seen Ookami?" Katt asked, ignoring the tension.

"I want to go to Kaede's; she might be able to shed some light on the situation."

"We haven't seen Ookami all day," Kagome said, eyeing the demons warily. Sango and Miroku followed behind her. Katt sighed in exasperation.

'_It feels like the whole world has been scrambled all to hell… when can I finally have some peace?'_ She wondered. InuYasha sniffed the air and grimaced. He jumped out of the tree, approaching Katt carefully. He eyed her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You smell different," he informed her. Katt rolled her eyes.

"A few minutes in a bath and you'd smell different too," she replied. InuYasha scowled.

"No… you don't smell… right…" he trailed off, looking confused. Katt sighed again.

"Can we just go to Kaede's? Maybe she can help me." She jabbed a finger at Sesshomaru.

"Fluffykins over there told me I don't smell human anymore." Everyone looked at her in surprise, with the exception of a certain pure bred.

"What did you call me?" Sesshomaru bristled. Katt glanced at him, indifferent.

"Fluffykins," she said, looking back to the others.

"Now can we go?"

"Uh… sure…" InuYasha said. Everyone began packing up camp. Kagome eyed Katt across the clearing and leaned over to Sango.

"Is it just me or is Katt far more confident than when she first got here?" Sango nodded.

"She is, I wonder why?" Miroku over heard and joined the conversation.

"It's simple. She was captured by Naraku, lost her family, and has to deal with two pure bred demons asking for her hand in marriage. You have to give her credit for being that strong," He explained. The girls nodded in understanding.

"That's true," Sango began.

"But it still didn't answer our first question. What is Katt?"

**A/N: Agh! I know! Short... I'm still writing thought and hope to have another chapter up soon! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
